Cuenta regresiva
by Yunmoon
Summary: Lo amaba, le gustaba, lo quería... Y era suyo. Aunque en el comienzo no fue así, pero su astucia había conseguido conquistarlo. Porque Sawada Tsunayoshi era suyo para siempre. Yaoi. R27
1. Siete  7

**Desclaimer: **_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece, es pertenencia de su respectiva autora, Akira Amano.**_

_**Advertencias:**__ Universo Alternativo (UA), si no se ha entendido, este fic es Yaoi. Pareja principal R27. Duración del fic: 7 capítulos. Como el fic es corto la trama será ligera._

_**Este fic va dedicado especialmente a: "Mizuki-chan24"**__ la quinta ganadora de la pregunta concurso de "Unlimited"._

_**Información abajo**__: __**NO LES CUESTA NADA LEER Y SI LA HE PUESTO ES PORQUE ES MUY~ IMPORTANTE**__._

* * *

><p><strong>Yunmoon Projects<strong>

Presenta:

**Cuenta regresiva**

_Capítulo 1 – Siete_

**.**

**::**

* * *

><p>Ella era Kyoko Sasagawa, tenía 14 años y cursaba el segundo año en Namimori-chuu.<p>

Kyoko Sasagagwa era una chica amable, de baja estatura, ojos grandes y relucientes, bonita incluso cuando acababa de despertar, risueña y juguetona y, aunque pocos lo supieran, asimilaba rápidamente las cosas y se adaptaba a las circunstancias, era parte de la sangre Sasagawa. Tenía montones de amigos, pero en especial ella apreciaba a tres. Hana, su mejor amiga desde la infancia, Tsunayoshi, su primer amigo barón, debía de decir que su amistad con él era algo que ella simplemente desconocía como había surgido y el último. Reborn.

Reborn fue el último en llegar a su colegio y por ende el último en volverse su amigo, había entrado a mediados del año y apenas a su llegada había comenzado a hablarle a su amigo Tsuna, ¿razones? No, realmente ella no tenía la más mínima ni remota idea, pero poco después de dos meses ellos dos eran casi inseparables y fue entonces que supo la razón.

Bueno, eso era algo que sólo ella sabía.

Sus días comenzaban desde muy temprano en la mañana, su hermano mayor despertaba temprano para entrenar y ella se levantaba a prepararle el desayuno, sus padres viajaban tanto que ella se había comenzado a hacer cargo de esas tareas.

Luego de preparar el desayuno ella iba a su habitación a prepararse para el colegio, luego que su hermano llegaba comía y ambos partían hacia Namimori. A la mitad del camino se encontraría con Tsuna y Reborn y llegando a Namimori era probable que se encontrara a Hana. Luego comenzaban las clases, Reborn se sentaría atrás de Tsuna y ella se sentaría al lado del castaño, Hana iba en otro grupo, así que hasta la hora del almuerzo la vería.

Cuando terminaban los primeros dos periodos se dirigían hacía la salida para tomar su almuerzo, Hana los encontraba afuera y ellos salían hacia las canchas y se sentaban en una banca cercana y comían, probablemente se toparían con Hibari y comenzaría una batalla entre Reborn, debía de decir que al principio eso le preocupaba, pero con el tiempo se acostumbró a verlos pelear.

Al término del almuerzo Hibari se marcharía, hubiera terminado o no la batalla y miraría a Tsuna y le diría algo así: 'Este niño no es normal' y Tsuna simplemente sonreiría nervioso, dejando pasar ese hecho. Luego irían a sus siguientes clases y pasando las tres de la tarde terminarían sus clases.

Hana se iría con su hermana mayor, eran novios, ¿extraño? Y ella se dirigiría a casa con Tsuna y Reborn, a la mitad del camino se separarían, ellos se irían hacía la izquierda y ella la derecha.

Una vez la separación fuera efectuada Kyoko suspiraría y sonreiría. Pocos sabían la verdad, incluso cuando ella lo supo realmente le costó un poco aceptarlo, pero su gran corazón y su gran poder de adaptabilidad le había ayudado a similar las cosas y aceptarlas tal cual.

Pero lo que realmente nadie se esperaría era que… Tsuna y Reborn…

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

-¡Ya basta! Incomodas a Kyoko-chan, Reborn-.

Grito Tsuna cuando dejo de ver a su amiga castaña, pero estaba seguro que todo el coqueteo del chico pelinegro que estaba a su lado había terminado poniéndola nerviosa. Reborn sonrió de lado y continúo abrazando al castaño, poco le importaba lo que incomodara o no a la chica, Kyoko le caía bien y todo eso, pero cuando salían del colegio y cruzaban esas calles no se retenía y comenzaba a coquetear con Tsuna, estuviera la chica o no.

Además, ella lo sabía, así… ¿De qué se preocupa?

Tsuna era suyo.

-¿Y?-.

El castaño se quitó el brazo del pelinegro de los hombros y comenzó a caminar más rápido. Reborn enseguida camino rápido hasta quedar a la par del chico y volvió a colocar el brazo sobre los hombros del castaño, Tsuna repitió la acción y se quito el brazo de encima.

-¿'Y'? También es vergonzoso que me vean abrazado a un chico-.

Reborn sonrió perverso y con gran habilidad se acercó al castaño y lo tomó de la cintura y lo cargo sobre su hombro. Tsuna soltó un gritito de sorpresa primero, eso lo había tomado por sorpresa, pero inmediatamente se enojo.

-¡Reborn! ¡Bájame!-.

Comenzó a patalear para liberarse del agarre del pelinegro, pero le fue imposible, Reborn lo sujetaba fuerte.

-Calla, Dame-Tsuna-.

El castaño enrojeció de ira y comenzó a gritar y a moverse aún más, logrando que Reborn estuviera a punto de perder el equilibrio.

-¡No me digas así! ¡Bájame!-.

Reborn soltó una carcajada y camino más rápido a casa, los gritos de Tsuna no pararon y las personas que pasaban a su lado simplemente reían, era común ver a esos dos chicos ir jugueteando de esa forma por la calle.

Una vez llegó abrió la puerta, fueron recibidos por un acogedor calor, Reborn camino al interior y se detuvo, observo a la mujer castaña que de espaldas a él preparaba la comida, carraspeo un poco llamando su atención.

-Estamos en casa, mamá-.

La castaña volteo y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosado al ver la graciosa escena frente a ella, a Tsuna sobre el hombro de Reborn mientras que, inútilmente, trataba de golpear al pelinegro. Eso sucedía muy seguido y realmente la parecía bueno que su amigo y Reborn fueran tan amigos, contando que Reborn vivía ahora en su casa.

-Bienvenidos a casa~-.

Dijo en tono cantarín, Reborn hizo una ligerísima reverencia y luego movió un poco el bulto que llevaba en su hombro.

-Me lo llevare a la alcoba, ha estado un poco extraño-.

-¡No estoy extraño!-.

Se quedo el castaño de inmediato, pero Reborn lo ignoro y al parecer su madre también. Nana sonrió y asintió.

-Oh, vayan con cuidado. Deja de molestar a Reborn-kun, Tsu-kun-.

Regaño finalmente su mamá, el castaño iba a decir algo más, pero Reborn retomo su camino hacia la alcoba que ahora ambos compartían y no le dejo decir nada.

Una vez dentro de la habitación dejo al castaño sobre la cama y se subió sobre él y sonrió perverso mientras comenzaba a inclinarse. El castaño al ver sus intenciones lo detuvo con una mano y volteo el rostro.

-N-no… mamá está en casa… prometiste hacerlo solo cuando nadie estuviera-.

Reborn sonrió, sujeto el rostro del castaño con ambas manos y bajo la cabeza hasta pegar su frente con la de Tsuna.

-¿Quién dijo que lo íbamos a hacer? Solo voy a tocarte un poco-.

Lo dijo de forma tierna y amable.

-¡No! Siempre dices: 'Voy a tocarte un poco' y al final terminas haciéndolo todo… así que no, absolutamente no-.

Y Tsuna no le creyó.

Se negó, de ninguna manera iba a hacerlo, se conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que era muy ruidoso y podrían escucharlo en medio del acto… de hecho eso ya había pasado, por suerte no los habían descubierto.

A su suerte... no quería tentarla de nuevo.

-De verdad Reborn. No quiero…-.

Dijo con sus ojitos medio acuosos, Reborn se separo y se quito el chaleco del colegio y luego sonrió.

-No te preocupes, yo haré que quieras…-.

Tsuna frunció el ceño, al parecer ya no habría forma de detenerlo.

Por supuesto que haría que le gustara. Si Reborn le gustaba desde el momento que lo conoció. Desde la primera vez que lo vio hace menos de tres meses.

Desde ese momento la cuenta había dado comienzo.

.

* * *

><p><em>¿Cuenta regresiva? ¿A que rayos te refieres Yunmoon?<em>

_Primero que nada, Yunmoon saco el titulo de un doujinshi 6927, pero en si el doujinshi no tiene nada que ver con el fic. XD_

_El fic se llama cuenta regresiva, porque he comenzado desde el momento en que Tsuna y Reborn ya tienen muy progresada su relación, eso significa que en el próximo capitulo retrocederé un poco, en el próximo retrocederé de nuevo y en el ultimo llegare a 1, en donde la cuenta comenzó y en donde Tsuna y Reborn se conocieron. Espero no confundirlos porque la idea me ha gustado mucho._

_Mizuki-chan, lamento la demora, pero aquí esta el primer capitulo de tu premio/regalo, Yunmoon ha pensado mucho y al final ha pensado que esta idea podría gustarte, espero que lo hayas disfrutado mucho!_

_Shao~ shao~_


	2. Seis  6

**Desclaimer: **_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece, es pertenencia de su respectiva autora, Akira Amano.**_

_**Advertencias:**__ Universo Alternativo (UA), si no se ha entendido, este fic es Yaoi. Pareja principal R27. Duración del fic: 7 capítulos. Como el fic es corto la trama será ligera._

* * *

><p><strong>Yunmoon Projects<strong>

Presenta:

**Cuenta regresiva**

_Capítulo 2 – Seis_

**.**

**::**

* * *

><p>Ella era Hana Kurokawa, tenía 15 años y cursaba el segundo año en Namimori-chuu.<p>

Hana era una chica seria y centrada y aunque pereciera madura no lo era del todo, era muy exagerada, algo entrometida y muy arrogante, su espíritu guerrero era de esa forma. Su mejor amiga era Kyoko Sasagawa y su hermano, Ryohei Sasagawa era su novio, no le pregunten porque decidió hacerse novia de un chico que era peor que un mocoso.

El amor era complicado.

Su mejor amiga, la pequeña castaña, era una chiquilla realmente amable y por alguna extraña razón había comenzado a hablarle a la nenita de Sawada. Tsunayoshi era la clase de chico molestable que a todos les encantaba fastidiar y hacer llorar, pero que a la vez tenías ganas de protegerlo, demasiado lindo, pequeño y tímido como para ignorarlo.

Hana aceptaba que ese niñito tenía su encanto.

Juntarse con Sawada no fue realmente malo, de hecho le pareció algo bueno, después de un tiempo, claro. El castaño era bastante amable, adorable y encantador, a tal grado que entendía porque los chicos le decían maricón. Pero bueno, ella no era quien para juzgar el comportamiento de ese chico…

No hasta que llegó Reborn.

Hana podía decir que desde el momento que lo vio le pareció un chico extraño y confirmo eso cuando se dio cuenta que ese chico se traía algo entre manos.

Al parecer quería conquistar a Sawada… y por lo que veía, lo había logrado. Sabía que Kyoko no le diría nada y mucho menos se lo diría el castaño, pero la mirada que se dirigían esos dos solo indicaba una cosa…

Salían, se amaban, se querían y eran felices.

Sinceramente… a ella le gustaba más como hacía pareja Sawada con Hibari.

Pero bueno, el fanservice podía hacerlo en algún otro momento, después de todo el pelinegro presidente de disciplina siempre encontraba la manera de molestar a Reborn y casi siempre para ello utilizaba a Sawada.

Pocas veces se iba con ellos a casa, casi siempre se iba con su novio y lo veía entrenar, pero en esa ocasión, que dejo que Ryohei fuera solo, se dio cuenta que era malo acompañarlos.

Reborn era demasiado descarado.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Tsuna frunció el ceño… ya le había dicho a Reborn que frente a las chicas no lo hiciera, estaba bien que Kyoko lo supiera, pero aún no quería contarle nada a los demás. Reborn por su parte, decidió dejar de abrazarlo y acariciarlo, aún no tenía cien por ciento el amor del castaño, así que no podía jugarse su relación por un poco de atención.

-¿Quieres comer un helado?-.

Ofreció Reborn, dando tregua. El castaño lo miro de reojo y asintió. Tan tímido, a Reborn le fascinaba esa faceta del castaño, era tan lindo que le costaba no lanzarse encima de él…

Bueno, era eso y el hecho que apenas hace dos semanas lo habían hecho por primera vez y él castaño aún no parecía dispuesto a cooperar, al menos no por ahora.

Aunque no tenía mucho que quejarse, aceptaba que habían avanzado increíblemente rápido, hace más o menos de dos meses que lo había conocido y ya tenía una relación con él que ya hasta había llegado al sexo. Pero el castaño tampoco le había puesto freno.

No todo era culpa suya.

-Reborn…-.

Hablo nervioso el castaño, el pelinegro lo miro de reojo.

-¿Cuándo… nosotros lo… hare…?-.

Le pareció tierno verlo tan apenado por preguntarle cuando tendría de nuevo sexo. Sonrió de lado, pero solo se fue hacia un puesto de helados y compro dos, uno de chocolate para el castaño y uno de vainilla para él, volvió con ambos conos y le ofreció uno al castaño, el castaño tomó el de chocolate y comenzó a comerlo.

-Cuando quieras… amor-.

Tsuna se sonrojo tanto que provoco que el pelinegro sonriera de lado, sin duda alguna no se había equivocado al tomar a ese lindo castaño como su amante.

Era tan adorable que sin duda alguna alguien pudo llevárselo en cualquier momento. De repente la atmosfera se sintió pesada. Miro a todos lados y notó el porque sentía esa extraña presión. Se trataba de su único enemigo, él que, al parecer, ya tenía los ojos puestos sobre su Tsuna antes que llegara…

Mal por él, por no haberse apurado a tomar al castaño.

Hibari Kyouya, hablaba de ese bastardo creído, arrogante y sin duda alguna, el chico que podría quitarle el amor de su lindo amante si se ponía serio.

Sinceramente, podía verse por la mirada del castaño, que Hibari le atraía un poco.

¿Pero como culparlo? En la intimidad, esos dos, Hibari y Tsuna, eran realmente amigos y no podía entender porque nadie lo sabía, ni la propia Kyoko, amiga inseparable del castaño hasta el día de su llegada.

-Tsunayoshi-.

Dijo con simpleza el chico de ojos grisáceos, Tsuna sonrió de lado y camino a paso rápido hacia el presidente, Reborn odiaba la forma en la que Hibari podía llamar la atención de su amante. Era como si Tsuna fuera un perro y Hibari su dueño, solo decía salta y el castaño lo hacía, era insoportable ver lo bien que se llevaban.

Una vez el castaño llego a su lado Hibari acarició su cabello marrón y luego miro de reojo a Reborn y sonrió arrogante.

Era obvio, que pese a que Tsuna lo amaba, un sentimiento fuerte lo unía a ese presidente. Reborn entrecerró los ojos y miro al castaño.

-¿Habéis hecho los deberes, Tsunayoshi?-.

-¡Sí! ¡Las lecciones que me diste el otro día fueron muy buenas! ¡Gracias, Hibari-san!-.

Hibari le sonrió y luego miro a Reborn, el otro pelinegro sonrió también y se acercó a ambos.

-Tsuna… se derrite-.

Reborn tomó la mano del castaño y lamió sus dedos, Tsuna se sonrojo al extremo, pero no aparto al chico, pese a que Hibari estaba ahí. Realmente la primera persona en enterarse de su relación con Reborn había sido Hibari, Tsuna lo apreciaba mucho como amigo como para no contarle.

Grave error, después de saber eso Hibari se la había pasado rodeándolos, sin dejarlos solos.

Reborn sentía que era como una madre celosa que no deseaba dejar ir a su pequeño cachorro.

Tsuna separo con lentitud su mano del agarre de Reborn y carraspeo, nervioso.

-Ahm… Hibari-san… nosotros volveremos a casa…-.

Hibari no respondió, simplemente centro su mirada en el pelinegro de cabellos de punta. Tsuna entrecerró los ojos, temeroso de que Hibari atacara a su novio… no le gustaba mirarlos pelear, pero sabía que eso no iba a parar. Al parecer su novio y su mejor amigo no iban a llevarse bien y no sabía que hacer para cambiar eso.

Hibari le había dicho que de ninguna manera iba a llevarse bien con ese sujeto… Reborn le había dicho exactamente lo mismo.

Reborn lo tomó del hombro y comenzó a jalarlo para que se fueran, Tsuna le sonrió con pena a Hibari y dejó que su novio continuara jalándolo. Una vez fuera de la mira de su amigo miro a Reborn con el ceño fruncido.

-Al menos… se un poco amable-.

-Prefiero morir que ser amable con ese sujeto-.

-¡Reborn! Sabes que Hibari-san es mi amigo preciado… No me gusta que te pelees con él-.

El pelinegro lo miro de reojo y lo soltó con lentitud.

-Si tanto lo aprecias… entonces deberías simplemente salir con él… así tú seguro ere-…-.

El impacto que sintió en la mejilla fue algo similar a golearse contra una pared, el golpe le había hecho retroceder un poco y voltear la cara, estaba sorprendido. Tsuna le había soltado una fuerte bofetada, Reborn coloco una mano en su mejilla herida y miro al castaño, el niño tenía una mirada afligida, el pelinegro se sintió idiota.

Lo había arruinado, por supuesto que lo había hecho.

-Tú… ¡Eres de lo peor!-.

El chico salió corriendo, Reborn apretó los labios y lanzo una maldición.

¿Por qué tuvo que decir algo tan estúpido?

Comenzó a correr para alcanzar al castaño, por supuesto que no iba a dejarlo ir así como así, sería más estúpido aún.

El pequeño corría rápido, apuntaría eso… también pegaba fuerte.

El chico dio la vuelta y Reborn hizo lo mismo, el castaño se detuvo en medio del callejón y volteo repentinamente y volvió a golpearlo, de hecho esta vez le pegó más fuerte, mucho más fuerte.

-¿Por qué crees que salgo contigo? ¡Porque te amo! ¡Jamás saldría con alguien que no amara! ¡Es injusto que me digas eso! ¡Eres malo y…! Te… detesto… tú… no aprecias mis sentimientos… tú…-.

Reborn se sintió total y completamente cautivado. Fue tanto que su corazón latió muy rápido, nunca se había sentido así.

Jamás su corazón había latido de tal manera como lo hacía ahora.

¿Esto era amor?

Probablemente… si que estaba enamorado de ese niño… estaba realmente cautivado.

Se acercó a él y lo estrecho entre sus brazos, Tsuna primero hizo ademán de alejarse, pero luego pegó su rostro al pecho de Reborn y comenzó a sollozar.

Y la frase a continuación provoco que Reborn.

Se diera cuenta lo mucho que deseaba no volverlo a hacer llorar.

-¿Soy tan poco creíble?-.

Reborn lo alejo y negó con suavidad, si, había sido su culpa y su responsabilidad ahora era pedirle perdón y hacerle ver que todo era culpa suya.

-No, lo siento, realmente te creo, realmente se que tus sentimientos son sinceros. Es mi culpa… yo estaba celoso de todo lo que decías acerca de ese sujeto… me enoje y me desquite contigo…-.

Reborn detuvo su dialogo cuando sintió que Tsuna colocaba una mano en su mejilla, la sensación fue tan repentina que le dio un pequeño estremecimiento.

-Perdón por pegarte… y por hacerte de sentir de es forma… realmente lo lamento-.

Tsuna levanto la cara y tomó a Reborn por las mejillas y lo beso, el beso fue tan lento que Reborn tuvo tiempo de salir de su pequeña conmoción y tomar a Tsuna por la cintura y besarlo de forma más profunda.

Realmente Tsuna le gustaba y no iba a permitir que Hibari Kyouya se metiera en su camino.

Jamás.

Tsuna se separo y se puso rojo.

-Nos van a ver… volvamos a casa-.

Reborn sonrió de lado. Se agacho un poco y se hecho a Tsuna al hombro, el castaño ni siquiera lucho por bajar del hombro del pelinegro.

-No luchas… así no es tan divertido-.

-No es como si me dejaras-.

-… entonces me encargare de darte un trato especial…-.

Tsuna se sonrojo.

-… Lo esperare entonces-.

Reborn llegó a casa y una vez adentro dejo a Tsuna abajo, se acercó él y lo beso, Tsuna lo abrazo por el cuello y luego se separaron, Reborn comenzó a besarlo en el cuello, era una suerte que su madre y los parientes de Reborn no estuvieran en casa.

Reborn mordió un poco de su piel y Tsuna tembló.

-Eres adorable Tsuna… eres… tan lindo… eres…-.

-¡Ya basta!-.

Tsuna estaba totalmente sonrojado, Reborn sonrió y le acarició el cabello.

-Estoy siendo sincero-.

La seriedad en el rostro de Reborn provoco que Tsuna hiciera un mohín con la boca y la desviara, realmente le daba vergüenza todo lo que estaba sucediendo, pero la realidad es que tampoco quería quejarse, no lo haría, él había permitido todo eso porque Reborn realmente le gustaba, si no le gustara realmente no le hubiera permitido hacer nada… pero todavía sentía vergüenza, mucha vergüenza de todo lo que pasaba.

Reborn le sonrió un poco y le beso la punta de la nariz.

-Eres realmente cautivante-.

Tsuna lo miro de nuevo.

-Tú… eres demasiado sincero…-.

Reborn soltó una risita.

-Vamos… no es ninguna novedad-.

Si, Tsuna lo sabía, no por nada se había enamorado de él.

El día que lo había conocido la cuenta había dado comienzo, ahora, probablemente estaba llegando al final para entrar en la estabilidad, aunque al comienzo de la cuenta no todo había sido perfecto.

.

* * *

><p><em>Hohoho~<em>

_He puesto como insinuación que Reborn y Tsuna tendrán una vida sexual muy activa y de hecho en el primer capitulo eso se muestra mucho… el próximo capitulo será lemmon XD._

**Mika-Lucid199120: **Hola Mika-chan… realmente me preguntó cuando tendré los capítulos, pero bueno, esperare y cuando me envíes los ocho te envió los últimos que he escrito. Que bueno que te gusto el fic, me pareció divertido de esta forma, hacerlo de atrás para adelante, realmente no es tan difícil, porque antes de escribir el 'final' el primer capitulo, tuve que plantearme toda la historia, así que más que difícil es divertido.

**nyanko1827: **Bueno, la idea se me ocurrió con un fic 6927 que como explique no tiene nada que ver con el fic, pero como decía: 'Cuenta regresiva' me dije: pues vamos a hacer una cuenta regresiva. Bueno, pues si puedo, de hecho quiero comenzar a escribir sobre otro anime, Durarara, me he enamorado de Izaya y Shizuo, de hecho el avatar que tengo ahora es un alter ego de Izaya… Bueno, mejor lo dejo hasta aquí o me explayare con este tema, gracias por el comentario!

**YukinoMare: **Gracias por el comentario. Si, a mi también me encanta como se ve Tsuna con Reborn, aunque al principió solo me gustaba el 1827 y el 6927, pero los fanfics te cambian, gracias a un fanfic me empezó a gustar el R27.

**CielHibird29: **Que bueno que te haya gustado la idea, de hecho me costo trabajo encontrar una buena idea para el R27, por un momento pensé en no hacerlo AU, pero no pude porque la historia seguro la haría muy larga y quería que fuera un fic corto y al final se me ocurrió esto. Gracias por el review!

**Mizuki-chan24: **De hecho debo agradecerte a ti a los fics de G27 que me guste el R27, primero que nada, gracias a una autora que escribe mucho GiottoxTsuna encontré un fic R27 en ingles que me fascino y tu traducción me encanto aún más, así que por ello comenzó a gustarme el R27. ¡Que bueno que te haya gustado la idea! No estaba segura si te gustaría que fuera UA, pero me alegro que te haya gustado, y el lemmo… ¡Haré lo mejor que pueda! No soy muy buena escribiéndolo, pero me asegurare de hacerlo bien.

**Katari-chan: **Bueno, debo decirte que también me gusta de esa manera, uke=lindo + seme=posesivo = ¡Un fic tierno y ardiente! O al menos eso es lo que quiero que salga de este fic. Gracias por el review!

**bianchixgokudera25: **Que bueno que te haya gustado este fic, el R27 es la pareja más difícil de escribir y realmente me cuesta trabajo mantener la actitud de Reborn, pero bueno, ¡Eso no quita que sea divertido! Gracias por el review!

**mitsu-chan: **Capitulo nuevo y listo! Espero que te guste, la idea también me gusto a mi, aunque al principio dude un poco, digo, me imagine o pensé que no les gustaría, pero me alegro de saber que les ha gustado. Gracias por el review!

_Bueno, pues esperen con ansias el próximo capitulo._

_Shao~ shao~_


	3. Cinco  5

**Desclaimer: **_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece, es pertenencia de su respectiva autora, Akira Amano.**_

_**Advertencias:**__ Universo Alternativo (UA), si no se ha entendido, este fic es Yaoi. Pareja principal R27. Duración del fic: 7 capítulos._

* * *

><p><strong>Yunmoon Projects<strong>

Presenta:

**Cuenta regresiva**

_Capítulo 3 – Cinco_

**.**

**::**

* * *

><p>Su nombre era Nana Sawada, tenía… es de mala educación preguntarle la edad a una mujer, así que simplemente ella era madre de Sawada Tsunayoshi. La mujer era joven, aparentaba solo veinte años, pero era una obviedad que ella no tenía esa edad.<p>

Nana era una mujer amorosa, tranquila, trabajadora y cariñosa, amaba a su pequeño hijo más que nada y nadie en el mundo, bueno, probablemente su amor por su hijo era igual de intenso que el amor que tenía por su amado esposo, su amor de madre era inmenso, pero su amor por su amado esposo también. Amaba a sus dos hombres.

Su querido Tsu-kun era su adoración, desde el día que nació se sintió una mujer realizada, su hijo había sido su bendición, lo amaba. Con el tiempo Tsu-kun creció, se volvió un chico adorable y presentía que lo molestaban en clase, pero su amistad con una linda chica, Kyoko, lo había llevado a ser más positivo y esforzarse más, Nana tenía la esperanza de que algún día Kyoko y su lindo hijo fueran más que amigos.

Por otra parte, su esposo estaba todo el día en el trabajo, llegaba tarde a casa y no sabía cuando salía en la mañana, pero ella era consciente que su esposo volvía entrada la noche, los fines de semana se quedaba sólo hasta medio día y de nuevo volvía al trabajo, Nana sabía esperar, así que pocas veces le reclamaba algo, entendía a su esposo, y lo amaba, eso era lo más importante, sin duda alguna.

Pero aún no entendía muy bien porque razón su marido había traído a Reborn a casa. Él había llegado cierto día, eran como las tres de la mañana, Nana había bajado, con una bata enredada en su cuerpo y con sorpresa había visto a su marido junto con un niño.

_-Nana… él es Reborn, a partir de ahora vivirá aquí-._

Y eso había sido todo… ¿Extraño? No del todo, Reborn había dicho algo de ser hijo de un amigo de su esposo, así que Nana había decidido que eso estaba bien.

Lo que le había preocupado, sin duda alguna, era como reaccionaría su pequeño hijo ante la noticia, había dejado dormir esa noche a Reborn en su recamara mientras ella e Iemitsu tenían una platica acerca de como tomarían la tutoría de Reborn y como decirle a Tsuna sobre él. A la mañana siguiente Nana había ido a despertar a su hijo.

Ambos habían bajado a la sala y ahí estaba Reborn, junto con su esposo, comiendo lo que ella había preparado para desayunar. Tsuna había visto a su madre, con nerviosismo y Nana solo había sonreído, de esa forma en la que sonreía cuando quería quitarle el miedo a su pequeño y frágil hijo.

_-Su nombre es Reborn… se quedara con nosotros a partir de ahora. Reborn-kun tiene la misma edad que tú, hacedle sentir en casa, ¿ok?-._

Tsuna había sido increíblemente amable, estaba orgullosa de su hijo, aunque tímido, había aceptado estar con Reborn y ayudarlo a sentir en casa, pero el pelinegro se había adaptado aún más fácil de lo que ella creyó. Cuando llego la hora de las inscripciones Iemitsu le dijo que no había problema, que tanto Tsuna como Reborn ya estaban inscritos.

Eso hizo sentir muy feliz a Nana, su hijo tendría un nuevo amigo con el que podría llevarse de maravilla, le gustaba que fuera amigo de una chica tan linda como Kyoko, pero sin duda que su pequeño hijo tuviera un amigo varón sería de maravilla, así podría volverse más varonil e incluso tener una linda chica a su alrededor, no como amiga, sino una novia.

Pero en menos de dos mese se había dado cuenta de algo…

Reborn-kun podía ser un poco descarado a la hora de darle cariño a su lindo Tsu-kun…

Nana se imaginaba que se debía a que Reborn-kun era italiano.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Tsuna sabía que una relación entre un hombre con otro hombre no era algo normal ni bien visto, de hecho, hubiera preferido que las cosas no hubieran salido de la forma en la que habían ocurrido… pero tampoco podía negar que odiara la situación.

Todo lo contrarió, Reborn realmente le gustaba mucho.

Casi había sido amor a primera vista, no sabía la situación de Reborn, pero que estuviera todo el tiempo mandándole indirectas y haciendo contacto con la más mínima excusa le llevaba a pensar que probablemente Reborn también se había enamorado de él rápidamente.

Soltó un suspiro, el problema ahora era…

Que Reborn le estaba haciendo entrar en calor demasiado rápido… y rayos, las hormonas adolescentes no ayudaban a nada.

Por ahora ambos iban saliendo de Namimori-chuu, Reborn venía hablando por su celular, desde que habían salido del colegio llevaba haciéndolo, lo peor del caso era que hablaba en italiano, Tsuna realmente no podía entender que decía.

Eso le ponía un poco nervioso.

Una risita del pelinegro provoco que frunciera el ceño, ¿por qué tenía que hablar en italiano frente a él? El muy cabrón podría estar hablando con una chica… después de todo él le había dicho que era muy popular en su antiguo colegio y que las chicas solían molestarlo mucho.

Cabrón.

Tsuna comenzó a acelerar el paso, sí, lo aceptaba, estaba celoso.

¿Y?

Tenía el derecho, él era ahora el novio de Reborn y todas esas chicas debían de mantener sus risas con ellas y dejar en paz a su novio.

De repente Tsuna se sintió realmente avergonzado, ¿realmente estaba hablando con una chica?

¿Y sí estaba hablando con sus padres? ¿Con un amigo?

Se sintió apenado y redujo la velocidad.

Reborn lo alcanzó rápidamente y lo tomó del brazo, dijo un par de cosas más en italiano y cortó la llamada.

-¿Por qué te alejaste así?-.

-No quería interferir en tu llamada-.

-Si no quisiera que molestaras, en primer lugar no hubiera llamada contigo presente… Tch, ven aquí-.

Reborn lo rodeo con los brazos, su cintura se vio rodeada por él y Tsuna se sonrojo, cuando su relación comenzó notó que a Reborn le encantaba mostrar abiertamente su cariño, era vergonzoso.

-Reborn… espera hasta que lleguemos a casa-.

-Oh, es cierto-.

El pelinegro lo soltó, muy lentamente, rozando un poco su estomago y soltando una risita muy cerca de su oído, Tsuna sabía que lo hacía apropósito…

Él estaba abusando de sus hormonas.

Continuaron caminando en silencio, un silencio cómodo, Reborn se acercó un poco más a Tsuna, rozando sus hombros, Tsuna se sonrojo un poco, pero no dijo nada.

La daba pena decir algo sobre el asunto, necesitaba decir otra cosa.

-E… Sobre la llamada…-.

-¿Qué hay con ello?-.

-Te tardaste mucho… ¿era de larga distancia?-.

-Sí, me ha llamado un amigo desde Italia, el tipo es rico, así que él paga-.

Tsuna soltó una risita ante la declaración, eso era muy al estilo de Reborn. El pelinegro paso un brazo por sus hombros.

-¿Estar así también es inconveniente?-.

Preguntó muy cerca de su oído, Tsuna se sonrojo de nuevo.

-No… pero no hables tan cerca-.

-¿Por qué?-.

Preguntó sin alejarse, Tsuna coloco una mano sobre la boca de Reborn, sin apartarlo.

-Me pones nervioso-.

Oh, que lo aceptara tan abiertamente provoco un poco de libido en Reborn, así que para seguridad del castaño se alejo.

-Ahm… tu amigo… parece…-.

-¿Sabes que soy bisexual? Bueno, te lo has de estar imaginando… He tenido muchas chicas conmigo… y chicos también, ¿no te enoja que hable con uno?-.

Tsuna lo miró a los ojos, el cabello negro de Reborn peinado en punta, sus patillas risadas, sus ojos negros profundos, luego sonrió.

-No… creo que eres bastante fiel-.

Dijo con simpleza y Reborn sonrió.

-¿A si? ¿Y con que te basas?-.

-Porque me miras con deseo… porque me miras con amor… ¿Por qué crees tú?-.

Reborn soltó una risita.

-Oh, bien dicho… Dame-Tsuna-.

-No me llames así-.

Reborn lo tomó de la mano y comenzó a correr, Tsuna soltó una risita, ni siquiera quería quejarse ahora. Llegaron a casa, Tsuna iba a decirle algo, pero fue atacado por un eso, Reborn lo estampo contra la puerta de entrada y el castaño entrecerró los ojos, luego los cerró por completo y coloco sus manos sobre los hombros del pelinegro.

El beso fue profundo, Reborn recorrió su boca con la lengua y luego se separo, un hilo de saliva descendía por la comisura de su labio, hilo que fue recogido por la lengua de Reborn, juguetona y caliente.

Reborn pegó se frente con la de él, realmente quería tener algo más que ese beso. Pero Nana siempre estaba en casa y no quería incomodar a Tsuna.

-Me… tomaste con la guardia baja-.

-Perdona… no pude evitarlo-.

Lentamente se separaron, Reborn le sonrió y Tsuna le regresó la sonrisa.

-¡Mamá estamos en casa!-.

No recibieron un bienvenidos o algo similar, Tsuna se encogió de hombros e ingreso a la casa, camino directamente a la cocina, habitación preferida por su madre, y observo una nota en el refrigerador.

_He salido a comprar con papá. Coman lo que he dejado en la estufa. Llegare tarde._

_¡Los amo!_

_Nana._

Tsuna se puso nervios.

Solos.

En.

Casa.

Miro por el rabillo del ojo donde se encontraba Reborn, mirando con una ceja alzada.

-¿Qué dice mamá?-.

Tsuna se puso más nervioso y le dio la nota.

Reborn tomó la nota y comenzó a leerla, no se lo creyó, volvió a leerla, Dios. No. Podía. Ser. Tan. Perfecto. Miro a Tsuna, el castaño estaba sonrojado y lo miraba con tanto nerviosismo como si fuera a llorar, oh Dios, probablemente si que se ponía a llorar.

Tal vez aún no era tiempo.

-No voy a hacer nata… no me mires como si fuera a atacarte-.

Tsuna se sonrojo más y negó con rapidez.

-Y-yo… no… no estoy asustado-.

Reborn lo miro a los ojos.

Mierda.

Deseo… era lo que veía en esos lindos ojos caramelo.

Sin pensárselo dos veces ataco la boca del menor, lo pegó contra el refrigerador, tirando un par de imanes y la nota de Nana cayó en el suelo.

Tsuna lo separó cuando el beso termino.

-Aquí… no…-.

Reborn sonrió de lado, lo tomó por detrás de los hombros y por debajo de las piernas y lo cargo, Tsuna ni siquiera se quejo, sólo se dejo hacer. Podía sentir su corazón bombardear sangre con fuerza… podía sentir el corazón de Reborn hacer lo mismo, se sonrojo más, realmente se estaba poniendo extremadamente nervioso, como diría el hermano de Kyoko.

Llegaron a la habitación del castaño, habitación que comenzaron a compartir desde que cierto desastre ocurrió, Reborn lo dejó en la cama y se posiciono sobre sus manos y rodillas sobre el castaño, Tsuna le rodeo el cuello con los brazos.

Nervioso y tímido susurro bajito.

-Se… amable…-.

Reborn sonrió de lado y sin más comenzó a atacar su boca, con las manos y cuidando de no aplastarlo, ya que Tsuna estaba sujetándolo muy fuerte del cuello, comenzó a deshacerse el nudo de la corbata, luego de sacarla continuo con los botones de la camisa, una vez la desabrocho por completo admiro al castaño, tenía una piel blanca y suave, linda, sus pezones rosados lo incitaron y sin más se inclino y comenzó a besar su pecho.

Tsuna se estremeció con el contacto, nunca alguien le había tocado ahí, pero sin duda alguna… se sentía bien. Se preguntó si disfrutaría que alguien más le tocara, probablemente no, lo más probable era que sólo lo disfrutaría si era Reborn quien lo hacía.

El pelinegro le mordió un pezón y Tsuna soltó un gemido, se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, nunca se hubiera imaginado que fuera capaz de soltar… ese tipo de voz. Reborn sonrió y se dispuso a lamer el pezón herido, al parecer Tsuna disfrutaría mucho, era muy sensible… el sexo anal pedía mucha sensibilidad para llegar a un buen orgasmo. No es que hubiera hecho eso con algún chico, pero por Tsuna había investigo bien.

Tsuna se estremeció cuando sintió algo en el borde de su pantalón, miro a Reborn con miedo, el pelinegro le devolvió la mirada y lo besó lentamente, disgustando sus labios rojos e hinchados y luego sonrió con amabilidad.

-Te haré disfrutar… te lo prometo-.

Tsuna se sonrojo violentamente, sintió las manos comenzando a desabrochar el cinturón y luego el botón, para no asustarlo mucho Reborn se detuvo ahí y volvió la atención al pecho del chico, beso un poco más su pezones y luego descendió su lengua por el toso y finalmente llegó a su ombligo, sonrió un poco, si se excitaba ahí… sin duda disfrutaría mucho más… un poco más abajo, beso el orifico y Tsuna se arqueo, era tan sensible, sin duda alguna si que lo haría disfrutar.

Le quitó los zapatos y luego los calcetines, Tsuna no dijo nada, sólo se dejó hacer y ya, una vez el castaño se vio un poco más relajado le bajó los pantalones, cuidando de no bajar su ropa interior, seguía sin querer asustarlo, una vez logró su cometido y tiró la prenda lo observó, un poco más y lo tendría totalmente desnudo para él, pero probablemente eso fue lo que menos le excito, lo más excitante fue ver su lindo rostro manchado de rojo escarlata y la notable erección que tenía entre las piernas… él también ya estaba muy excitado.

Tsuna se sentó y le acarició la mejilla con la mano y le tomó ambas mejillas y lo beso, Reborn sonrió con la iniciativa, lentamente separó las manos del castaño y comenzó a sacarle el saco y la camisa, una vez lo libro de eso lo recostó, sintió las pequeñas manos comenzando a desatar su corbata, eso le pareció… lindo y la vez excitante, así que lo dejó hacer, mientras tanto él le besaba el cuello y con intención le hizo un moretón, se lo hizo en la parte trasera, una parte baja que difícilmente podría ser vestida por el castaño… pero si alguien se acercaba más de la cuenta vería ese chupetón.

Era su marca, marcando que Tsunayoshi era suyo, llámenlo posesivo, porque no era mentira.

Tsuna soltó un ligero gemido cuando Reborn soltó la piel enrojecida y sonrió y continuo besando su cuerpo, su piel era sensible, era hermosa. No era tan suave como la de una mujer, pero era perfectamente apetecible.

Le excitaba mucho.

Tsuna ya estaba comenzando a desabrochar la camisa cuando de repente sintió una mano adentrarse en su ropa, en la ultima que tenía, soltó un grito y luego cayó rendido a la cama.

-Nh… No… Re-Reborn…-.

Sus gemidos, pequeños y suaves, estremecieron un poco a Reborn, lo miró, lindamente sonrojado, con los puños apretados y los dientes mordiendo sus labios, lo beso, subió y bajo la mano por el miembro del castaño y en poco tiempo este se vino.

-Po-por eso… te dije que no-.

-Que lindo… te veniste tan rápido-.

-P-pervertido…-.

Reborn miro sus dedos, había escuchado que necesitaba lubricante… ¿con eso bastaría? Tal vez era un poco sucio, pero en ese momento… se sentía como un sucio pervertido y realmente quería hacerlo así. Adentró uno de sus dedos en la apretaba entrada de Tsuna, el castaño soltó un jadeo, le estaba doliendo, pero Reborn continuo, una vez su dedo estuvo adentro comenzó a sacarlo y meterlo.

Tsuna trato de relajarse, pero eso le dolía, así que espero paciente y en algún momento el dedo en su interior se sintió… bien. Reborn, al ver su comodidad metió otro, Tsuna apretó los ojos, pero no dijo nada y evito soltar algún sonido que delatara que eso le había molestado. Reborn metió y saco ambos dedos, hizo movimiento de tijeras en su interior e incluso hizo girar los dedos, al principió le había preocupado, Tsuna no tenía una erección, eso significaba que no lo estaba disfrutando y era justo lo que el pelinegro no quería, pero luego de varios movimientos Tsuna consiguió una segunda erección.

Eso era algo bueno, realmente bueno.

Sin esperar más le quitó la ultima prenda, lo volteo, dejando su pecho sobre la cama y elevo sus caderas, Tsuna se sonrojo.

-¡Es-pera! Es-esta po… posición es… vergonzosa… No-.

-Tranquilo-.

Quiso agregar que pronto eso sería lo de menos, pero mejor no, se abrió los pantalones, que llevaban un buen rato molestándole, y libero su miembro, realmente estaba excitado, coloco la punta en la entrada de Tsuna y lentamente comenzó a penetrarlo.

-¡AH! ¡Nh! ¡Duele!-.

Un poco más… sólo un poco más. Sonrió una vez lo logro.

Estaba adentro… totalmente adentro.

-Nh… aaah… No… no te muevas-.

Reborn lo observo, su carita pegada al colchón y como si hubiera perdido la facultad de tragar saliva, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, tan lindo, sintió que Tsuna lo apretaba, y todo el interior se humedecía más y más.

_-Aguanta-._

-Nh…-.

_-__Contrólate__-._

-Hah… Mph… ah…-.

Ya no podía, estaba perdiendo el control de sus acciones.

-¡Nnh!-.

Realmente… ¡Realmente ya no podía!

Tsuna abrió lentamente los ojos y lo miro por el rabillo del ojo.

-Ya… ya puedes… moverte-.

Sin esperar mucho más Reborn salió y volvió a entrar en un golpe saco, Tsuna soltó un fuerte gemido ante tal acción. Reborn repitió la acción una y otra vez. Tsuna jadeaba como un perro y el sudor comenzaba a formarse por su cuerpo.

-Re-Reborn…-.

Se sentía tan bien… le daba tanta vergüenza admitirlo, pero… ¡Era delicioso!

Una fuerte y seca embestida llego más profundo que cualquiera, tocando algo.

-¡Nnh! ¡Aaah!-.

Le había dado, Reborn repitió la misma acción, sólo basto hacer esa acción como una diez veces cuando sintió que la entrada de Tsuna lo apretaba, se había corrido.

-¡Mhp… Nh! ¡Ah! ¡Rebo-Nh!-.

Reborn no lo pudo evitar, le apretaba tan bien que apenas y fue consciente…

Que se había venido en el interior de Tsuna, él no quería hacerlo, sabía de sobra que eso podría ser sucio, pero no lo había podido evitar.

Lentamente salió del interior de Tsuna y esta se dejó caer en la cama, respiraba irregularmente y tenía mucho sudor en la frente, algo comenzó a salir de su entrada.

De repente, Tsuna se vio mucho más sexy que antes.

Reborn se puso duro de nuevo.

Joder…

_._

* * *

><p><em>Me da miedo volverme buena escribiendo esto…<em>

_En fin._

_El capitulo más largo que he escrito sobre este fic… incluso puse lemmon. Esto debería ser un buen regalo… pero como voy diciendo en cada fic:__ este no es el regalo de navidad. Mi regalo de navidad será dos actualizaciones, una antes del 24 y otra después del 24. Actualizare cuatro fics en la primera actualización y tres en la segunda… ¡Elijan los fics que desean que yo actualice!_

_Me da tristeza que este fic terminara muy rápido, pero como dije, voy en retroceso. He hecho mini prólogos en cada capitulo, empezado con Kyoko, luego tome a Hana y ahora fue Nana… ¿Quién será el siguiente? Debo mencionar que el último es Reborn y por supuesto, el antepenúltimo es Tsuna… entonces, ¿Quién será?_

_Bueno, lo sabrán pronto._

_Shao~ shao~_


	4. Cuatro  4

**Desclaimer: **_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece, es pertenencia de su respectiva autora, Akira Amano.**_

_**Advertencias:**__ Universo Alternativo (UA), si no se ha entendido, este fic es Yaoi. Pareja principal R27. Duración del fic: 7 capítulos._

* * *

><p><strong>Yunmoon Projects<strong>

Presenta:

**Cuenta regresiva**

_Capítulo 4 – Cuatro_

**.**

**::**

* * *

><p>Iemitsu Sawada, edad desconocida. Padre de familia. Tenía un hijo y una adorable esposa, estaba por demás decir que él realmente amaba a su familia y estaba fascinado con el hecho de que su pequeño hijo tenía la misma apariencia que la mujer de su vida.<p>

Iemitsu no era realmente un padre ejemplar y él era consciente de ello. Casi no estaba en casa, no cuidaba personalmente a su familia y dedicaba su vida al trabajo.

Fue consciente del hecho de que su pequeño hijo lo veía como un desconocido cuando tenía seis años, pero sin embargo con un poco de abrazos y besos su hijo se acostumbro a él.

Iemitsu amaba a su familia, realmente los quería más que a su propia vida, pero su trabajo significaba también mucho para él.

¿En que trabajaba?

Detective privado de nada más y nadie menos que Timoteo, un excéntrico millonario que daba millones de dólares al año sólo porque ellos ayudaran a las personas que realmente lo necesitaban, Iemitsu apreciaba su trabajo y lo bien que era ver a las personas felices, realmente era parte de su vida.

Cuando tenía poco menos de veintitrés años conoció a Nana, fue amor a primera vista, Nana era una mujer hermosa, en ese entonces tenía un largo cabello castaño, unos espectaculares ojos marrones y una sonrisa más grande que el mismo Sol, Iemitsu quedo hechizado en ese momento, nunca en su vida pensó casarse, pero Nana había tomado su corazón y lo había guardado junto con el suyo.

Le fue imposible dejarla ir, esa mujer era la indicada para él y si algún día pensó que no encontraría una alma gemela… pues ahí estaba, a su lado y no pensaba dejarla ir, la amaba como nunca pensó a amar a nadie.

Su hijo fue sin duda alguna una bendición en su vida, cuando su pequeño nació, Iemitsu se sintió completo, lo tenía todo, la felicidad que le daba su amada familia y la felicidad de tener un trabajo que le gustaba.

Realmente se sentía completo.

Fue una extraña misión que surgió de repente que le obligo a alejarse un poco de su familia, un poco más, se trataba de un niño, su nombre era Reborn, Reborn Arcobaleno –extraño apellido-, que había llegado de repente, el chico no comía, no dormía, pocas veces hablaba, y sus ojos negros eran imperturbables. Timoteo le había dicho que el pequeño no había dicho nada desde que lo habían encontrado a los pies de la cama de su madre…

Con su madre muerta sobre ella.

Poco a poco el chico había comenzado a comer y a hablar, luego de un par de meses el niño comenzó a reír y luego de unas semanas se mostró realmente social.

Con un poco de investigación supo que el chico era realmente popular en su escuela, llevaba una vida casi perfecta, sus padres se habían divorciado cuando el chico tenía cinco años, ambos padres eran italianos, pero al terminar su relación, su madre se había quedado con la custodia y se lo había llevado de Italia, Japón fue a donde llegaron.

Pese a los interrogatorios el niño se negó a hablar, se ponía tensó y decía que no sabía como había sucedido, que no sabía como su madre había muerto.

Iemitsu no quería denunciarlo, pero según la autopsia de la mujer, ella había bebido muchos antidepresivos y calmantes que la habían llevado a la muerte, y el problema radicaba en si ella se había suicidado o el chico la había obligado a hacerlo.

Realmente Iemitsu no quería que ese chico fuera a parar a un reclusorio.

La última plática que tuvo con Reborn fue lo que le llevó a tomar una decisión.

_-Mi madre no estaba bien… después del divorcio cayó en depresión. El psicólogo le recomendó cambiar de aire. Mi madre fue… demasiado extrema al decidir como destino Japón, yo ni siquiera sabía hablar japonés en ese entonces. Ella… parecía normal después de la mudanza, pero… cuando cumplí doce… comenzó a ser extraño… ella, se acercaba demasiado… ella, era más amorosa… yo… no puedo seguir con esto… realmente…-._

En ese momento Reborn cerró los ojos y ocultó su rostro detrás de sus manos, Iemitsu le dijo que no tenía que seguir… realmente ya se imaginaba lo que había pasado. Reborn se tranquilizo después de unos minutos y luego continúo hablando.

_-Ese día… simplemente me pidió perdón y… y luego se encerró en la alcoba… c-cuando logre abrir… y-ya es-estaba muerta… yo… yo…-._

Luego de eso le pidió a Timoteo que le permitiera tomar a Reborn en adopción, Nana era una buena mujer, Tsuna era un buen hijo.

Él sería un buen padre para ese niño.

El papeleo se tomó poco tiempo, Timoteo le pidió que ayudara al niño, Reborn aceptó vivir en su casa, no lo demostró, pero sin duda parecía tener miedo.

Miedo de vivir con una familia que no conocía y con la cual podría pasar peor trauma que el que había pasado con su propia familia.

La llegada de Reborn a su hogar fue repentina para la familia, pero Nana fue amable, Tsuna pareció tomarlo bien.

Reborn pareció contento con su nueva familia.

Iemitsu se sintió bien, realmente quería que Reborn conociera lo que era tener una familia completa y amorosa. Nana comprendió que tenía que ser cuidadosa con el pelinegro, Iemitsu le contó todo lo menos perturbador, no quería que su esposa sufriera un shock, así que sólo le dijo que Reborn no tuvo una buena infancia, y que sus padres habían muerto.

Con Tsuna no tuvo el valor de decirle nada, su hijo era pequeño, lindo, tierno, puro, decirle algo del pasado de Reborn era algo que no podía hacer. Si algún día su hijo se enteraba no sería por él, el propio pelinegro tendría que decirlo.

Iemitsu comenzó a ir más seguido a casa, se dio cuenta que Reborn encajaba muy bien, tanto con Nana como con Tsuna.

Pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta de algo…

Reborn estaba enamorado de su hijo.

Primero se disgustó con el hecho, no le pareció adecuado, su Tsuna era un chico hermoso y sabía que eso podría pasar… ¡Pero no con un chico! Iemitsu había pensado que la persona que se enamoraría de Tsuna sería la pequeña castaña que siempre estaba detrás de él.

Pero no un chico, no Reborn.

No era que Reborn no le gustara… simplemente que… ¡Era un chico!

Pero… su hijo pareció tener un sentimiento similar.

Muy a su pesar, Iemitsu tuvo que hacerse el ciego y dejarlos hacer lo que quisieran.

Aunque debía de decir… que Reborn era un maldito descarado al demostrar sus sentimientos, al demostrárselos a su hijo.

.

Tsuna había salido de casa antes de que Reborn lo notara, cuando el pelinegro bajó a la cocina se entero, por Nana, que el castaño ya se había largado.

Resoplo por lo bajo, pero tomó su desayuno.

El pequeño mocoso se había escapado.

De nuevo.

-Me preocupa que tenga hambre… ya ha pasado casi dos semanas desde que sale antes de que pueda darle el desayuno, cuando lo tiene sólo toma alguna cosa y se va. Tsu-kun no entiende que si no come adecuadamente no crecerá lo suficiente… ¿Puedes darle el almuerzo? Hoy lo ha olvidado-.

-Claro-.

-¡Eres un encanto, Reborn-kun!-.

El pelinegro sonrió.

Pero por dentro estaba realmente enojado.

Hace diez días le había dicho a Tsunayoshi que salieran juntos.

El pequeño mocoso se había excusado diciéndole que le diera unos días para pensarlo, pero ese moreno no hacía más que huir de él y cuando hablaban evadía el tema.

Reborn no era paciente… de hecho, desde hace mucho tiempo que había perdido la paciencia, pero ese mocoso escapaba mejor que una cucaracha. Se encerraba en su habitación, en el baño y bajaba a comer sólo cuando su madre lo llamaba y luego subía corriendo, sin darle ni un segundo para poder hablar, en la escuela el chiquillo evitaba de todas las formas posibles quedarse solo con él y cuando se quedaban solos decía un montón de estupideces y luego se largaba.

Mierda, comenzaba a enojarse.

Además… ¿No él también quería lo mismo?

Durante el mes y pocos días que estuvieron juntos, Tsunayoshi aceptaba sus indirectas, se sonrojaba como salsa kétchup, tartamudeaba como niña enamorada y ni que decir de las miradas, Reborn tenía sueños húmedos recordando esas miradas intensas, era como si el pequeño deseara comerlo y eso lo excitaba más de la cuenta, sus ojos caramelo fijos en el, siguiendo sus movimientos y… ya, se estaba excitando y era demasiado temprano como para eso.

¿Y ahora le venía con todo esto?

Pues Reborn no iba a dejar que pasara ni un sólo segundo más, iba a tomar al niño desprevenido y le iba a exigir una respuesta. ¡Era injusto que estuviera huyendo de él de esa forma!

Era como si el pequeño tuviera miedo de que él se lo comiera o algo similar.

Bueno… si, lo aceptaba, Reborn tarde o temprano se lo comería… en fin, ese no era el punto.

-Reborn-kun… no vayas a salir muy tarde, hoy voy a ir a encontrarme con papá para arreglar algunas cosas. ¿Le avisas a Tsu-kun?-.

-Sin cuidado, yo le avisare-.

-¡Muchas gracias! Cuídense, no hablen con extraños y coman todo lo que he preparado, ¿ok?-.

-Entendido-.

Perfecto, realmente no podía ser más perfecto.

Ese día no llegó con el ceño fruncido, ni siquiera le disgustó el hecho de que Tsuna no lo mirara, mucho menos que Hibari Kyouya fuera otra vez, demasiado íntimo con el castaño.

Sólo tenía una cosa que decir sobre eso último.

Cabrón… maldito cabrón.

En fin, estaba demasiado contentó con el hecho de que iba a estar solo con el castaño como para enojarse con eso.

Como llevaba haciéndolo, el castaño huyo de él, yéndose solo a casa, Reborn no dijo nada ante eso, simplemente recogió sus cosas y se dirigió a la salida, la pequeña chica castaña, Kyoko, se le acercó.

-Reborn-kun… ¿Tsuna-kun esta bien? Creo que él… te ha estado esquivando-.

Reborn le sonrió.

-No te preocupes, no es nada… Hey, Kyoko, ¿puedes guardarme un secreto?-.

La chica le miro sin entender.

-Tsuna… creo que él es un chico lindo-.

Kyoko se sonrojo ante lo dicho y con un gesto de mano Reborn se marcho. El pelinegro se rió internamente, por alguna razón era divertido hacer sonrojar a Tsuna y a Kyoko… aunque Tsuna era mucho más interesante… mucho más… interesante.

-Lindo también-.

-Pero… si eres tú-.

Reborn se detuvo cuando escucho eso. Volteo lentamente y sonrió con pereza.

-Oh… Hibari… ¿Qué quieres?-.

-Tsunayoshi te ha estado evitando, ¿le hiciste algo malo?-.

-Que va… De hecho, le dije algo bueno. Le pregunté si quería salir conmigo. Está nervioso-.

-Eres bastante molesto… más te vale no pasarte de la raya… o te morderé hasta la muerte-.

-Sí, claro. Lo he entendido-.

Sin decir más, porque ya se estaba atrasando demasiado su encuentro con Tsuna, Reborn se fue. Tsuna lo evitaba, pues hoy no escaparía de él.

Hoy… lo obligaría a responderle, ya fuera un rechazo, realmente eso ya no le importaba tanto, estaba un poco harto de la situación, si el castaño lo quería rechazar, pues que lo rechazara, pero que le dijera algo de una buena vez.

Llegó a casa y se encontró con el moreno sentado en el sofá, con las piernas recogidas y la cabeza hundida entre las rodillas.

-Tsu-…-.

-Perdón-.

Pues vaya, si iba a ser rechazado… Reborn hubiera preferido no haberse tardado tan poco en llegar a casa y disfrutar un poco de la esperanza de que Tsuna lo aceptara.

-Yo… te he… evitado estos días. Entiéndeme… e-estaba… nervioso-.

Tsuna saco la cabeza de entre las piernas y miro a Reborn.

-A mi… también me gustas-.

Volvió a ocultar la cabeza entra las rodillas, sus orejas estaban tojas, temblaba y… se veía tan adorable.

Se acercó lentamente al chico, por primera vez en su vida se hinco, probablemente segunda vez; la primera vez que lo hizo fue frente al cadáver de su madre, y coloco la cabeza sobra las piernas de Tsuna.

-Hey, dame un respiro, pensé que me estabas rechazando-.

-Lo siento-.

Tsuna elevó la cabeza y luego miró hacia otro lado, evitando la mirada del pelinegro.

-Me… me gustas… mucho… ¡Pero me molesta que siempre estés tratando de hacerme sonrojar! Por favor… se un poco más discreto-.

Reborn soltó una risita y tomó a Tsuna por las mejillas.

-Tratare, pero desde el principio te lo advertí… No tengo vergüenza, muchos dicen que soy un descarado…-.

Tsuna se sonrojo levemente mientras sentía los labios de Reborn tocar los suyos por segunda vez, sus miradas se mezclaron y sintió un extraño fuego recorrer su pecho.

-Pues… bueno… Intentare… acostumbrarme a eso-.

Su voz baja y dubitativa causaron una risita en Reborn, el chico volvió a besar los labios de Tsuna.

Y la cuenta iba tan rápido.

.

* * *

><p><em>Un pasado trágico para mi pobre Reborn (u.u). Pero bueno, simplemente diré que, por un momento pensé en poner algo muy idiota en este capitulo, como que Reborn huyo de casa y por eso fue a dar con Iemitsu… pero… No, no me pareció lindo, ni original, ni adecuado, ni nada. Entonces, mi hermana me dijo: 'ya que odias el drama, has algo dramático, tu especialidad'. Primero, la ignore (obviamente), luego de un rato… pensé, y pensé y luego me dije: 'Si Reborn viviera una experiencia traumática… ¿Dejaría de ser un desgraciado pervertido?'. No, imposible que el 'todo poderoso Reborn' se deje vencer por algo así, incluso me dije a mi misma que eso podría ayudarlo a crecer como persona y volverse… mejor.<em>

_Reborn vivió una experiencia traumática, pero pese a ello, sigue siendo un chico fuerte, pronto, cuando toque su turno de hablar en el principio, lo entenderán un poco mejor._

_Espero que pese a esto no me pidan alargar el fic… ¡Porque ya dije que sólo tendrá siete capítulos! Mizuki-chan me entendió y ella estuvo de acuerdo, claro, si ella me pidiera una continuación… ¡Espero que no lo haga porque probablemente si la haría!_

_En fin, en este capitulo habló Iemitsu… Como adelanto del próximo capitulo, sólo diré que quien dará la pequeña introducción será mi personaje favorito: 'Hibari'. Y como Hibari es el más cercano a Tsuna entonces él relatara un poco del pasado de Tsuna, así como lo hizo Iemitsu con Reborn._

_Espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo._

_Shao~ shao~_


	5. Tres  3

**Disclaimer: **_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece, es pertenencia de su respectiva autora, Akira Amano.**_

_**Advertencias:**__ Universo Alternativo (UA), si no se ha entendido, este fic es Yaoi. Pareja principal R27. Duración del fic: 7 capítulos._

* * *

><p><strong>Yunmoon Projects<strong>

Presenta:

**Cuenta regresiva**

_Capítulo 5 – Tres_

**.**

**::**

* * *

><p>Hibari Kyouya, 16 años.<p>

Mejor amigo de Tsunayoshi desde la infancia.

Hibari era la clase de chico que había sido educado para respetar el orden, la paz y la justicia… la justicia a su punto de vista, claro estaba. Kyouya era hijo menor de una familia noble, lo más noble que pueda existir en Japón, el chico había sido educado con tradiciones antiguas, con el honor de ser un japonés.

Luego le pareció aburrido y huyo de casa, no le costó mucho hacerlo, sus padres vivían felices con la perfección que mostraba su hermano mayor, si lo buscaban o no, no era algo que a Hibari le importara, después de todo, su familia no era lo más importante en su vida.

Él no había tenido la oportunidad de elegirlos, así que no los apreciaba tanto como debería de hacerlo y realmente era muy consciente de eso.

Cuando escapó era un pequeño niño de sólo ocho años, pero con sólo esos ocho años Hibari logró muchas cosas.

Tuvo casa.

Comida.

Dinero.

E incluso un amigo.

Conocer a Tsunayoshi no fue precisamente algo que él planeara. Sólo sucedió. El pequeño se acercó mucho cierto día en el colegio, Hibari lo golpeo, jamás le había gustado compartir su espacio personal, pero luego le pidió disculpas al ver que el castaño comenzaba a derramar lágrimas, gruesas lágrimas de dolor y decepción, decepción por no lograr ser su amigo y esas lágrimas fueron las que provocaron que Hibari se arrepintiera.

Al ver que se veía realmente lindo.

Desde esa edad se dio cuenta que Tsuna necesitaría a alguien a su lado que lo hiciera sentir bien… que le diera confianza y que no lo dejara solo.

Si Hibari no hubiese estado a su lado… el castaño probablemente se hubiera vuelto totalmente un bueno para nada, un total inútil, ni que decir de los abusos, realmente Tsunayoshi hubiera vivido odiando la vida escolar… e incluso la vida.

Mientras que Hibari siempre era perfecto y ordenado, Tsunayoshi era un completo bobo, se tropezaba con todo, tartamudeaba, se ponía nervioso, se atrasaba con los trabajos y siempre debía de provocar un accidente, peleas innecesarias y a los delincuentes. Así era la vida de Tsunayoshi.

Hibari se hartaba a veces del niño, pero de cierta forma sentía como si fuera un hermano menor y tuviera que cuidarlo, así que con toda la molestia junta, se dedico a enseñar a Tsuna tanto como pudo, si el castaño no se volvió un fracasado total fue porque Hibari le ayudo un poco. Sólo lo necesario para que no tropezara cuando caminaba en un suelo liso o para que aprendiera a pronunciar bien las palabras y leerlas, no ponerse tan nervioso con gente que no conocía e incluso con la que si conocía, y a defenderse si alguien lo acosaba, bueno, eso no funciono, así que al menos le enseño a huir de ellos.

Tsuna parecía sobrevivir bien con todo eso.

Hibari también aprendió mucho del castaño, a ser más tolerante y paciente, a comprender las circunstancias de los demás, pero no por ello dejarlo pasar, e incluso aprendió a ser un poco amable, sólo un poco y eso casi siempre sólo lo demostraba con Tsuna y con las chicas, eran a las únicas que no golpeaba… aunque ganas no le faltaban, pero el castaño le había dicho que las chicas eran más sensibles… y Hibari todavía recordaba que a él le habían enseñado a ser un caballero con ellas.

Cuando pasaron a Namimori-chuu, Hibari se distancio un poco de Tsuna, él se volvió presidente del comité Disciplinario, Hibari sabía que era temido… y eso le parecía divertido, Tsuna se volvió 'Dame-Tsuna', sabía del rumor y le molestaba demasiado, pero el castaño le dijo: _'Déjalo, a mi no me molesta'_. Pero Hibari realmente se sentía furioso cada vez que escuchaba a alguien llamarlo de esa forma, así que siempre se encargaba de darles… un agradecimiento, un lindo agradecimiento.

Después de todo Tsunayoshi si que era importante para él, no pudo elegir a su familia, pero si pudo elegir el estar con el castaño.

Ser parte de la vida de Tsuna era agradable, el chico podía ser un perdedor y todo eso, pero era la persona más sincera que jamás hubiera conocido, nunca en la vida conoció a alguien así, Tsuna era único, realmente único. Casi podría decir que lo amaba, como un hermano menor, claro estaba.

Fue entonces cuando sucedió.

Hibari recordaba la fecha, 13 de octubre, cuatro con diez minutos, era tarde. El cumpleaños numero catorce del castaño sería el día siguiente. Se supone que nada malo pasaría.

Que todo iría bien.

Ese día Hibari salió tarde, como de costumbre, miró su reloj, cuatro con diez minutos… pasó por la puerta de entrada, pero luego recordó que había dejado algo en la puerta trasera, enojado por su error, volvió sus pasos. Cuando pasaba por uno de los costados del edificio escolar escucho algo…

Un gemido lastimero.

Alzó una ceja ante lo que escucho, se aventuro a asomarse a lo que parecía ser un buen lugar para dormir, un árbol cubierto de arbustos y unas que otras plantas grandes, y ocultó entre el pasto, arbustos, hojas y tierra lo encontró.

-¡Tsunayoshi!-.

El castaño se encontraba recargado en el árbol, sin el saco… sin los pantalones… con la camisa abierta, los botones arrancados… la ropa interior mal puesta.

Hibari estaba impactado… no podía creer su negligencia.

¡Realmente no podía haber pasado eso en su escuela!

¡No a Tsuna!

Hibari sintió una furia correr por su interior, le ayudó a sentarse, le ayudó a colocarse la ropa e incluso lo cargó para llevarlo a la recepción, lugar donde se encontraba el comité de Disciplina. Con un botiquín a mano comenzó a curarle las heridas, desde golpes en el rostro, raspones, cortes e incluso moretones.

No quería preguntar, Tsunayoshi parecía perdido, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Necesitaba saber que le había sucedido.

-Tsunayoshi… ¿Qué te ha pasado?-.

-Nada… n-no… no…-.

Un llanto fue lo que continuo, Tsuna le dijo que nada, que ellos le habían dejado, que no lo habían hecho todo, que por suerte… ellos habían parado. Pero el trauma estaba hecho, Tsunayoshi había… Había estado apunto de ser violado. El castaño se negó a decirle quienes habían sido los culpables, incluso le dijo que él no recordaba a nadie, Hibari nunca supo si dijo la verdad o le estaba mintiendo, era difícil pensar con la situación que estaban viviendo.

El tiempo pasó, Tsuna parecía mejor, él mismo se sentía mejor. Pero siempre lo cuidaba, siempre sabía a donde iba, con quien estaba y como estaba. Cuidaba cada centímetro de su escuela y si había herbívoros reunidos planeando algo estúpido. Cuando supo que el castaño se hizo amigo de Kyoko Sasagawa le pareció perfecto, la chica era la ídolo de Namimori-chuu, por ende no molestarían más a Tsunayoshi. No cuando molestarlo significaría hacer enojar a la chica castaña. Hibari se sintió tranquilo.

Pero entonces…

Entonces llegó Reborn.

Debía de admitir una cosa… Reborn era algo así… como un rival sorprendente.

El chico era directo, sabía que hacer y que no hacer, incluso supo que él era amigo del castaño cuando nadie en Namimori-chuu lo imaginaba. Hibari no estaba enamorado de Tsuna, lo apreciaba demasiado, era un amor fraternal tan grande que no podía dejar a Tsunayoshi sin protección, debía de admitir, pero no sentía un amor de pareja por el chico.

Pero Reborn no pensaba así, pensaba que él sentía algo por Tsuna… y Hibari se divertía por la situación, así que no se preocupo por decirle a Reborn que Tsuna no le gustaba.

Sin embargo hubo algo que hizo enojar mucho a Hibari.

Reborn era un jodido descarado… no se molestaba por oculta lo que sentía por Tsuna… y joder, que lo odiaba.

.

Tsuna había tenido que quedarse un poco más en la escuela, Hibari le había dicho que quería ayuda en unos documentos y él, como buen amigo que era, se había quedado ayudándole, tenía tiempo de no estar junto con Hibari, así que realmente a él le venía de maravilla. Volvió a casa y una vez en la puerta se quedo afuera y suspiro tres veces, una vez entrara en esa casa no habría vuelta atrás. Abrió lentamente la puerta y soltó un suspiro.

-Estoy en casa-.

Lo primero que vio cuando entró fue el rostro de aquel chico que había estado en su casa desde hace más o menos un mes, Reborn. Se sonrojó cuando el pelinegro lo miró y se encamino a su recamara.

-Bienvenido, Tsuna-.

El castaño asintió y siguió caminando, cada vez que veía a Reborn se sentía extraño, podía sentir la mirada del pelinegro en su cuerpo, se sentía tan incomodo y a la vez halagado, era como si Reborn sintiera cierto deseo por él, cosa que nunca se abría imaginado, después de todo. Ese pelinegro era guapo, casi tanto como Hibari, pero su belleza era… ¿elegante? ¿Cautivante? ¿Ardiente? Algo así, Hibari únicamente era elegante, pero Reborn… su mirada quemaba, Tsuna se sentía tan nervioso cada vez que sentía la mirada del chico.

-Tsuna-.

El castaño se detuvo cuando escucho la voz de Reborn, vacilante y nervioso volteo a ver al pelinegro, Reborn sonrió de lado y se levantó del sofá, camino hacia Tsuna y el chico alzó las manos, Reborn detuvo el paso y alzó una ceja ante la acción efectuada.

-¡Uh! ¿Uhm? … ¿Necesitas algo?-.

Reborn sonrió, continuo el camino hacia el chico y cuando llegó a su lado se acercó hasta tomar su rostro con ambas manos, Tsuna lo miró expectante y finalmente Reborn se acercó y le beso la mejilla.

-Bienvenido a casa-.

Un sonrojo descomunal ataco el rostro de Tsuna, Reborn se separó lentamente de él y finalmente le sonrió de forma arrogante.

-Tienes una piel hermosa-.

Sin poder resistirlo más, Tsuna subió despavoridamente hasta su habitación y cerró la puerta a su espalda, eso había estado muy fuera de lugar, realmente, Reborn era italiano, pero tenía entendido que había estado viviendo la mayor parte de su vida en Japón… ¿Acaso no era consciente que un japonés necesitaba mucho espacio? Eso había sido tan vergonzoso, pero no era como si fuera la primera vez y se imaginaba que no sería la última, Reborn siempre hacía lo mismo. Tsuna frunció el ceño y se deslizo por la puerta, no es como si pudiera ignorarlo, Reborn vivía ahora en su casa.

Esperó hasta la hora de la comida y luego bajó a la sala, una vez llegó ahí vio a su madre en la cocina charlando con Reborn, se acercó a ellos y les sonrió.

-¿Cierto, Tsu-kun?-.

-¿Eh?-.

Reborn le sonrió y se levantó de su silla.

-Nana-san dice que tú eres muy popular en tu colegio… y que eres sumamente lindo… Yo le dije que no eres lindo, sino atractivo-.

Tsuna estaba sonrojado hasta más haya de las orejas. Miró a su madre y luego a Reborn, ya le dijeran lindo o atractivo le parecía realmente vergonzoso.

-Yo… no lo sé-.

Reborn sonrió.

-Bueno, entonces ha de ser encantadoramente lindo, Nana-san-.

Tsuna se sonrojó y miró a su madre, pidiéndole ayuda con la mirada.

-Oh, Reborn-kun, eres sorprendentemente listo. Mi Tsu-kun es tan encantadoramente lindo, ojala hubiera sido una chica-.

-Uhm… mamá… por favor-.

Nana sonrió y comenzó a servirles la comida.

-Bueno, de una forma u otra, ustedes son totalmente lindos-.

Ahora fue turno de Reborn de sonrojarse un poco, ciertamente no se consideraba lindo, pero bueno, si Nana lo decía, de alguna forma debería ser cierto. Fue un tiempo que tardaron en comer, platicaron de trivialidades y finalmente terminaron la comida. Nana se quedo en la cocina, a lavar los platos, mientras que ellos subieron a sus habitaciones.

Tsuna iba cabizbajo y ligeramente avergonzado, todas las palabras de Reborn le habían golpeado demasiado. No sabía que pensar de todas esas indirectas tan directas, ¿debería realmente pensar que el chico quería algo con él? No lo sabía, pero realmente deseaba saberlo, seriamente… él se sentía un tanto atraído por Reborn.

Y no sabía si sentirse bien por ello… o no hacerlo.

Era demasiado atractivo para su gusto, incluso siendo un chico lo sentía.

-Tsuna… ¿Puedo entrar contigo… a tu habitación?-.

Tsuna se sonrojó, miró hacia otra dirección y luego soltó un suspiro.

-Claro… vamos-.

Tsuna se encamino, más lento de lo que hubiese esperado, a su habitación y finalmente se quedaron afuera.

-¿Ti… Tienes algo que decirme?-.

Preguntó con gentileza mientras abría la puerta, pero al momento de que Reborn cerró la puerta lo hizo con el seguro y luego… se encamino a una velocidad media a Tsuna y lo estampó contra el armario, lo miró a los ojos y con la voz más baja y melosa que jamás había escuchado le dijo.

-I love you… Tsunayoshi-.

Tsuna soltó un gritito de lo más vergonzoso que hubiera querido… pero eso, obviamente, no fue todo.

-Je t'aime-.

Reborn sonrió al verlo avergonzado, y pese a que el menor quería apartar la mirada no pudo, el pelinegro le sostenía el rostro por las mejillas.

-Ai shiteru-.

El rostro de Tsuna era una hermosa poesía, tan rojo y brillante que Reborn estaba haciendo lo posible por no arrojarse al menor.

-Te amo-.

Tsuna se sorprendió, eso… ¿Era español?

-Ti amo, Tsuna-.

Y con eso último dicho besó sus labios. Lo profundizo, fue tal sentimiento que cuando se separaron Reborn sonrió al ver el rostro rojizo del castaño.

-Te amo más de lo que esperaba-.

Tsuna tenía un rostro lleno de preocupación, nerviosismo y algo de temor, pero bajo la cabeza.

-Y-yo… ¿puedes esperar un poco… por favor?-.

Reborn le besó la nariz con suavidad y asintió.

-Claro… piénsalo, Tsuna-.

Sin más que decir, Reborn salió de la habitación, Tsuna se deslizo hasta quedar sentado en el suelo.

-Te amo… Reborn-.

Realmente le gustaba, pero se sentía demasiado nervioso como para contestarle la verdad.

.

* * *

><p><em>Y así fue como nuestro querido Reborn se declaro a Tsuna… ¿sorprendidos? Yo realmente no, he puesto cinco idiomas, ingles, francés, español, japonés e italiano, son los idiomas que utilizo Reborn para declararse… ¿romántico? Un poco.<em>

_Bueno, falta poco para el término de este fic… Estoy ansiando escribir como se conocieron._

_Espero que les haya gustado._

_Shao~ shao~_


	6. Dos 2

**Disclaimer: **_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece, es pertenencia de su respectiva autora, Akira Amano.**_

_**Advertencias:**__ Universo Alternativo (UA), si no se ha entendido, este fic es Yaoi. Pareja principal R27. Duración del fic: 7 capítulos._

* * *

><p><strong>Yunmoon Projects<strong>

Presenta:

**Cuenta regresiva**

_Capítulo 6 – Dos_

**.**

**::**

* * *

><p>Tsunayoshi Sawada, 14 años.<p>

Tsunayoshi era… era un inútil, bueno para nada, torpe, lento, denso, un poco idiota… y, finalmente, lindo, esa podría ser su única cualidad.

Desde pequeño tuvo una buena infancia, su madre lo amaba y Tsuna era feliz con eso, por un tiempo pensó que el hombre que estaba con él todos los fines de semana era un amigo de su madre… con el tiempo, muchos abrazos y besos, supo que ese hombre era su padre… al menos su madre le dijo eso y Tsuna le creyó.

Conocer a Hibari… es probable que haya sido uno de sus mejores logros. Hibari era un poco brusco, pero era un buen amigo, un tanto ligado al orden, pero no por ello era malo. Tsuna sabía que el pelinegro lograría grandes cosas, después de todo…

Era el mejor en todo.

Era fuerte, era inteligente, era astuto y ágil… ¿Cómo no lograr todo? Realmente estaba celoso, después de todo él era patético y Hibari era un ganador.

Pero poco la duraron los celos, Hibari era… como decirlo… ¡Magnifico! El mejor hermano que jamás en la vida hubiera tenido. Era atento, siempre cuidaba de él, ni que decir de sus consejos, podría ser brusco y todo lo que quisieran, pero era increíblemente gentil, cariñoso, amable, educado, Tsuna no podía contar todas sus cualidades, porque eran demasiadas. Amaba a Hibari como el hermano mayor que jamás en la vida iba a tener, al menos no de sangre.

Gracias a Hibari Tsuna pasó un buen periodo en la educación elemental, pocos se atrevían a molestarlo, desde que sabían que Tsuna era amigo de Hibari Kyouya nadie lo tocaba.

Todo cambió un poco cuando pasaron a la secundaría baja. Hibari creo el comité de Disciplina y por ende comenzó a alejarse mucho de él. Las burlas volvieron, al igual que las agresiones. Tsuna tuvo que esconder todo eso, porque cada vez que Hibari sabía quien lo molestaba, golpeaba al culpable hasta dejarlo en la inconsciencia… a Tsuna nunca le había gustado la violencia, mucho menos le gustaba que Hibari la mostrara, ni tampoco aceptaba que hubieran tantas personas alrededor de Hibari teniéndole miedo. Eso lo hacía menos popular y el castaño deseaba que todos vieran lo genial que era su casi hermano mayor.

Pero ciertamente era triste estar lejos de Hibari.

Los abusos cada vez se volvieron mayores, cuando pasó a segundo… los abusos, que casi siempre era robarle el dinero, la comida y algunas que otras cosas, contando golpes, burlas y todo eso, cambiaron. En vez de golpes… fueron acosos. Los chicos lo acosaban, luego de acosarlo diciéndole belleza y hermoso… paso a ser toques, ligeros toques en su cuerpo.

Y luego lo encerraron en el cuarto de limpieza con un pervertido homosexual, el pervertido lo tocó, lo besó, lo manoseo y le quito un poco de ropa, pero eso fue todo, lo dejo ir después de hacerle eso y le dijo que tuviera cuidado, Tsuna asintió, realmente iba a ser más cuidadoso. Luego de eso dejaron de molestarlo, por un tiempo.

Hasta que sucedió.

Tsuna se quedo un poco más en la escuela ese día, había tenido una platica con un profesor, él lo había regañado y le había sugerido subir calificaciones, Tsuna tenía que hacerlo si no quería repetir año, después de planear sus clases extras el castaño se fue a la salida, para irse a casa. Justo cuando se estaba quitando los zapatos… alguien apareció de la nada y lo sujeto de la mano. Lo jaló de forma brusca y le tapo la boca.

Lo llevaron por una puerta de servicio al exterior de la escuela. Lo arrojaron al pasto y al abrir los ojos vio a tres chicos riendo a carcajada limpia.

-Vamos por él…-.

Fue… tan horrendo lo que sucedió, antes de que supiera que le iban a hacer Tsuna reconoció a todos, uno de los que estaban ahí era integrante del comité de disciplina, Hiroshi, si no olvidaba, los otros dos eran de su grupo, Kira y… ¿Satoshi? ¿Sora? ¿Asashi? Algo así, realmente no recordaba. Luego… todo comenzó.

Lo primero que sucedió… fue que lo pegaron contra un árbol, uno de los chicos se colocó casi sobre él y comenzó a besarlo con brusquedad, labios sobre su cuello, su rostro, sus labios… marcas en su piel, en su interior. Luego uno de ellos lo tomó de los cabellos y lo jalo hacia el césped, le quitó el suéter y alguien a sus pies comenzó a quitarle los zapatos, más besos, mordidas. Saliva en su cuerpo. Estaba asqueado, asustado. Luego fueron sus pantalones lo que salió de su cuerpo, abrió los ojos con horror cuando sintió una mano en su miembro, negó, realmente se removió, pero alguien lo sujetó por los hombros y comenzó a besarlo.

Estaba demasiado asqueado como para poder resistirse, sólo deseaba que todo terminara de una buena vez.

Todo terminó como empezó, ellos lo dejaron en el suelo, con lágrimas en los ojos los vio irse, temeroso… sonrió un poco.

Eso… había sido atemorizante, doloroso… algo que había dejado una marca gruesa en su interior y en su cuerpo, marcas físicas que no le haría olvidar.

-Olvídalo… Olvídalo Tsuna. Olvídalo… ¡Olvídalo!-.

Sabía que lo iba a olvidar, lo presentía… realmente lo presentía. No busco memorizar el rostro de ninguno, sólo deseaba olvidarlo.

Y así lo hizo. Su mente comenzó a dibujar lagunas mentales en su memoria, olvidó los rostros, luego los nombres, más lentamente sus voces y por último… sus caricias. Todo fue olvidado, cada cosa.

Y fue infinitamente feliz. Tan feliz que casi pudo llorar por ello.

Cuando volvió en sí estaba en la Recepción, con Hibari mirándole preocupado, sinceramente, esa mirada preocupada y lamentable… fue hermosa. Tsuna sonrió tan levemente que casi no pareció sonrisa y luego escucho la voz de Hibari.

-Tsunayoshi… ¿Qué te ha pasado?-.

Tsuna sintió un agujero en su corazón… sabía que no habían llegado al final, pero aún podía recordar que algo malo le había sucedido. Algo tan cruel que lo hacía estremecer del miedo… aunque realmente no lo pudiese recordar. Su mente había jugado un buen papel al hacerle olvidar todo eso.

-Nada… n-no… no…-.

¿Debería decirle que no podía recordarlo? No, no podía decir eso, él no le creería. Mintió un poco diciéndole que no recordaba nada, que apenas y era consciente de que algo malo había sucedido.

Y luego… luego todo fue un poco extraño, fue como volver al principio, Hibari volvió a cuidarlo, a protegerlo de todo aquel que se acercara más de lo permitido, Tsuna no se quejo de la violencia, realmente estaba agradecido, temía que le tocaran, temía del tacto de cualquiera, realmente… se sentía temeroso. Sólo permitía que su padre y su madre lo tocaran o, y Hibari, porque era la persona que le protegía de todo lo peligroso que pasaba a su alrededor.

Poco a poco recupero la confianza y finalmente volvió a ser más sociable. Cuando Kyoko comenzó a ser su amiga todo se volvió a un mejor y sabía, por la mirada que le dirigía Hibari, que él también estaba contento con todo lo que pasaba, su vida estaba tomando un rumbo mejor.

Un día común y cualquiera llegó un chico a su casa, se le fue presentado como Reborn, Reborn era… un chico atractivo. Desde el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron fue como un pequeño choque en todo su sistema, fue algo que le bloqueo.

Reborn mostró cierto interés en él y sin duda había algo que le había quedado claro. Sus descaradas muestras de cariño… eran tan desvergonzadas.

.

Al poco tiempo de la llegada de Reborn, Nana se había dado cuenta que su hijo había cambiado un poco, de una buena manera, se veía más animado y más abierto, eso le gustaba. Reborn, que había llegado hace poco, también se había mostrado como un buen chico, ligeramente… liberal, supuso que se debía a que era italiano, pero le gustaba que se llevaran bien, no había duda que parecía como si se conocieran desde hace años.

Por parte de Tsuna, todo se había tornado extraño, Reborn era alguien amable con él, pero… era extraño, nunca se había llevado de esa forma con un chico, no sabía si todo se trataba de que Reborn era más liberal que un japonés normal o era otra cosa. No sabía diferenciar mucho su actitud porque nunca había estado con un extranjero, Hibari jamás se acercaba a sí a él y Kyoko era una chica tranquila como para decirle cosas como: 'lindo' o 'encantador', pero Reborn se lo decía todo el tiempo.

Y esas miradas, Reborn le miraba como si… como si quisiera decirle algo, pero se arrepintiera. Con un sentimiento cálido y abrazador, era como adentrarse a un día caluroso de verano y estar horas bajo el Sol. Su cuerpo se calentaba y no podía evitar no devolverle la mirada.

¿Eso era algo normal? Sin duda no lo era, algo extraño le pasaba con ese chico.

Ese día se levantó temprano, cosa que llevaba haciendo desde que Reborn se había mudado a su casa, que era algo raro ya que él siempre se acostumbraba a despertar pocos minutos antes de que la escuela cerrara las puertas. Después de hacer su rutina de limpieza bajo a la cocina y como cada mañana, Reborn ya se encontraba ahí, charlando con su madre.

-¡Oh! Entonces eso significa Ciaossu… no me lo esperaba… ¡Tsu-kun, buenos días!-.

-Buenos días-.

Dijo en un murmullo y se sentó en la silla que se encontraba a un lado de Reborn, el pelinegro le sonrió y acaricio su melena castaña.

-Buen día, Tsuna-.

-Buen día-.

Murmuro más bajo y ligeramente sonrojado por las caricias continúas a su cabello y mejillas, Nana sonrió y giro sobre sus talones mientras comenzaba a servirles el desayuno.

-Tsu-kun, ¿por qué no sales con Reborn-kun hoy? Puedes llevarlo al centro de Namimori, ya saber, Reborn-kun no ha podido conocer todo muy bien-.

-… Claro-.

Estaba nervioso y realmente no deseaba aceptar algo como eso, Reborn a su lado sonrió y luego lo miró.

-Será divertido-.

Tsuna dudaba un poco de ello.

El resto del día fue lo cotidiano, tomar clases, ver a Hibari, hablar con Kyoko y tratar de no sonrojarse por los comentarios o toques de Reborn, cosa que era difícil, realmente no entendía porque los extranjeros invadían tanto el espacio personal de la gente. El fin de la jornada llegó mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba, como se lo prometió a su madre, llevó a Reborn al centro de Namimori.

Reborn no estaba tan sorprendido, había estado viviendo en Tokio, así que realmente Namimori se le hacía como un pequeño lugar, pero era tranquilo y le gustaba. Tsuna le llevó a una tienda a comer algo.

-Con Kyoko-chan venimos aquí… ¡Aunque hay un lugar que venden sushi y es el mejor que he probado en mi vida!-.

-Nunca he comido sushi-.

-¿Eh?-.

-Nunca he comido sushi-.

Repitió Reborn y Tsuna sonrió de lado, un poco divertido por la declaración.

-Oh… entonces te llevare alguna otra vez-.

-¿Eso significa que tendremos más citas en el futuro?-.

-¿C-ci-cita…? ¡Esto no es una cita!-.

Reborn sonrió divertido, se acercó un poco al rostro de Tsuna y susurro bajito.

-Salir con una belleza… hace mucho que no hacía eso-.

Tsuna se sonrojó y esquivo su mirada, miró el menú frente a él y lo alzó, creando una pared de papel plastificado entre él y Reborn, el pelinegro se acomodo en la silla con una sonrisa, oh, ese pequeño castaño era tan tierno, casi irresistible.

-O-ordenem-mos la comida…-.

Habló bajito y con voz temblorosa, Reborn sonrió y tomó también el menú, era divertido verlo sonrojar, realmente disfrutaba de ver ese rostro perturbado. Después de ordenar esperaron, pacientemente, por parte de él, ya que Tsuna golpeaba la mesa con los dedos, impaciente. Una vez llegaron sus ordenes comenzaron a comer, el castaño trataba de no decir nada, Reborn lo sabía, tenía claro que perturbaba la mente de ese pequeño y lindo ser.

El inicio de su viaje comenzó en una tienda de ropa, que Reborn había elegido, luego de obligar a Tsuna a vestir ropa de chica y divertirse con eso habían salido a ver otros lugares. Ciertamente se estaban divirtiendo como hace un tiempo no lo hacían, el fin del día llegó en una pastelería, la que, según Tsuna, Kyoko frecuentaba con una amiga de otro instituto. Comieron una tarta y luego se encaminaron hacia su casa. En el camino comenzaron a hablar de cosas triviales, en su mayoría eran cosas que Tsuna le contaba, Reborn simplemente asentía o negaba e incluso a veces agregaba algo, le gustaba escuchar hablar al moreno, se veía contento.

-Entonces… oh… llegamos-.

Dijo Tsuna, como si el hecho de llegar a casa significara que no podían seguir hablando, Reborn miró al niño y luego la casa frente a ellos, entonces sonrió. Se acercó al castaño y le tomó la mano, ante la atenta mirada de Tsuna, Reborn besó el dorso de su mano.

-Ha sido un día espectacular, espero que pasemos pronto un día así, de nuevo-.

Sin más Reborn entró a la casa, dejando afuera a Tsuna, el castaño se miró la mano y luego sintió un calorcito escapar por sus orejas. Reborn le gustaba, de eso se había dado cuenta ese día.

Y eso que apenas lo había conocido.

.

* * *

><p><em>Y pronto llegaremos al capitulo final…<em>

_Amo este fic, porque es el primero que escribo así y creo que será el último. Gracias por todos los reivews y realmente lamento no poder responderlos, pero se que al escribir un buen capitulo puedo recompensarlos por escribirme ese review. Pero pronto comenzare a responder reviews._

_Shao~ shao~_


	7. Uno 1

**Disclaimer: **_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece, es pertenencia de su respectiva autora, Akira Amano.**_

_**Advertencias:**__ Universo Alternativo (UA), si no se ha entendido, este fic es Yaoi. Pareja principal R27. Duración del fic: 7 capítulos._

* * *

><p><strong>Yunmoon Projects<strong>

Presenta:

**Cuenta regresiva**

_Capítulo 7 – Uno_

**.**

**::**

* * *

><p>Reborn Arcobaleno, 14 años.<p>

Reborn… había tenido una vida difícil.

Desde el comienzo, sus padres no se amaban, de hecho, ellos no deseaban casarse, él fue el culpable de que esa boda se llevara acabo, desde que sus padres tuvieron relaciones sin protección y él fue el fruto de ese error.

Su padre se ausentaba todo el día y poco después de su nacimiento su padre comenzó a tener amantes, fue probablemente en su cuarto cumpleaños cuando su madre se entero de todo, los días se volvieron peores, sólo los escuchaba discutir y gritarse, él mismo se había comenzado a acostumbrar a eso. Pero no dejó que sus problemas en casa le afectaran en la escuela, Reborn eran un alumno destacado, con buenos promedios, buena complexión atlética y las chicas, aunque apenas eran niños, siempre decían lo lindo que era.

El tiempo pasó de esa forma, Reborn decidió ignorar a sus padres, hasta que cumplió seis y no pudo seguirlo ignorando, su padre le había golpeado culpándolo de todo, de casarse con la 'bruja' de su madre y todo eso. Su madre tomó una decisión, el divorcio. Su padre quedo encantado con la idea y sin hacerse del rogar decidió darle una súper pensión con tal de no verlos jamás. Reborn notó que su madre se veía decaída y aunque trato de ayudarla ella simplemente decía: 'Estoy bien'. Gracias a la ayuda de sus abuelos maternos su madre fue con un psicólogo y finalmente tomó la decisión.

-Escuche que Japón es precioso, mamá aprendió japonés cuando trabajaba en la embajada… Te tomara un tiempo, pero Reborn es listo, así que sin duda lo lograras, ¿de acuerdo?-.

Asintió, entendiendo un poco lo que su madre le decía y después de dos semanas se mudaron. Japón era bueno, justo como su mamá le había dicho. Pero no podía relacionarse con nadie porque no sabía que carajo decían. Fueron años muy estresantes, hasta que al cumplir los nueve ya dominaba la mayor parte del japonés y entablar una conversación ya no se le dificultaba. Sus compañeros le temían, por su mirada, pero a la vez lo admiraban, ni que decir de las chicas, se volvió popular pronto y la pubertad dio comienzo para él a los once. Su primer beso llegó por esa edad y su casi primera relación también.

Su madre parecía contenta, así que Reborn se sentía bien, al parecer viajar no había sido tan descabellado como había pensado en el momento. Su cumpleaños numero doce fue como cualquier otro, lo celebro únicamente con su madre, después de recibir su regalo y descubrir que se trataba de un libro le sonrió, su madre siempre le daba regalos anticuados, pero los atesoraba.

Todo habría seguido igual, todo debió de seguir igual.

Pero no fue así.

Su madre había llegado un día cualquiera, lo había visto y le había tomado de la muñeca mientras lo jalaba, Reborn estaba al teléfono ese día, así que colgó rápidamente y siguió a su madre.

-¿Pasa algo? ¿Mamá?-.

Si que pasaba algo, los medicamentos en exceso habían provocado que su madre se drogara hasta el punto que apenas conocía lo real de la fantasía. Fue, probablemente, el peor día de la vida de Reborn. Apenas pudo salir de ese cuarto una vez su madre cayó dormida, fue al baño y se metió en la tina, desnudo, abrió la llave del agua caliente y dejó que saliera, sintiendo como su cuerpo hervía. Sabía, por algunos libros, que cuando calentabas agua a gran temperatura esta eliminaba la suciedad, deseaba limpiarse.

Tenía ganas de vomitar.

Nunca le dijo nada, no le reclamo, pero tampoco vivió tranquilo. Siempre trataba de que su madre no se pasara con los medicamentos, ni que bebiera, porque cuando eso sucedía su madre siempre deseaba hacerlo, Reborn era débil con ella, era su madre, la amaba, pero no así.

No así.

Fue cerca de las vacaciones de verano, cuando tenía trece años, cuando su madre llegó llorando y pidiéndole perdón, Reborn le dijo que no había nada que perdonar, siempre le había perdonado. Su madre se encerró en su habitación y el pelinegro se quedo afuera, esperando impaciente a que abriera la puerta. Después de cuatro horas se preocupo enserio, se levantó del suelo y tocó la puerta varias veces, no le quedo de otra que romper el cerrojo y una vez dentro sintió como el alma se le iba del cuerpo.

Su madre…

-¿Mamá?-.

Camino hacia ella y la movió, pero ella seguía inerte. No respiraba, se veía pálida, tocó su brazo y retrocedió rápidamente, no tenía pulso.

Estaba muerta.

Se dejó caer al suelo sobre sus rodillas y miró, esperando que estuviera mal, que su madre despertara. Pero nunca sucedió, su madre nunca volvió a abrir los ojos.

Cuando él volvió en si, se encontraba en una cama de hospital, se sentó en la cama y miró a todos lados, cerca de su cama, en una silla, se encontraba sentado un hombre. Este se levantó y le sonrió.

-Veo que estas mejor, Reborn-kun-.

El pelinegro no dijo nada, estaba alerta, no podía confiar en un desconocido, aunque este tuviera una sonrisa tan convincente y amable.

-Mi nombre es Timoteo Vongola. ¿Te encuentras bien?-.

-¿Dónde estoy?-.

-Estas en el hospital, llevas durmiendo dos días. Sufriste un enorme shock, lamento lo de tu madre-.

El niño bajo la cabeza, pero enseguida la alzo.

-¿Qué pasara ahora?-.

-Actualmente, quien tiene tu custodia es el gobierno. Pero pronto se le notificara a tu padre y tu custodia irá a parar a él-.

Reborn sonrió, un poco arrogante, más de lo que habría deseado.

-Ese hombre no va a aceptarme. Ni yo tampoco deseo hacerlo. Prefiero quedarme en un orfanato para siempre-.

El chico volvió a recostarse, pero Timoteo le sonrió y coloco una mano sobre su cabello negro.

-Levántate, tienes que estirar las piernas, no es bueno para ti estar durmiendo tanto tiempo-.

Timoteo lo sacó del hospital, con ayuda del hombre, Reborn no fue a parar directamente a un orfanato ni con su padre, sino que podría quedarse con el viejo, esperando que alguien lo adoptara. Entonces fue presentado a Iemitsu Sawada.

El hombre le hablaba acerca de su familia, de su esposa, quien la describía como si fuera una sirena o una ninfa, su adorado hijo, al que decía que era igual que su esposa, lo lindos que eran y lo mucho que los amaba. Reborn sonrió, desearía conocer a personas así. Poco después le contó un poco a Iemitsu acerca de lo que había pasado, de lo que su madre le había hecho y de como había muerto, y luego se entero que el rubio deseaba adoptarlo.

Timoteo le dijo que Iemitsu era un buen hombre y que su familia era encantadora y cálida. Así que, sin más, Reborn acepto ser parte de la familia Sawada.

.

Y entonces, Iemitsu le llevó a su casa. Reborn estaba nervioso, debía de admitirlo.

Nunca tuvo una buena familia, ¿cómo debería de ser la de Iemitsu?

Estaba un poco asustado que su nueva madre fuera… fuera como la que él había tenido, que abusara de él… que…

Ya no quería pensarlo, deseaba creer que su madre había sido buena hasta la muerte, no deseaba manchar más su nombre, no podía hacerlo.

Cuando llegó a la residencia del rubio se quedo tieso, no se sentía preparado para eso, no podía mirar si quiera esa casa, se sentía… demasiado lejana y ajena para él.

-Todo va ha estar bien Reborn. Nana es una buena mujer, una buena madre, Tsuna es un buen hijo, un buen chico… ¡Te aseguro que te enamoraras de esos dos! Son tan lindos… ¡Pero Nana es mi mujer!-.

Iemitsu rió ante ello, Reborn tan sólo pudo hacer un amago de sonrisa, estaba demasiado nervioso como para sonreír sinceramente, sarcásticamente o maliciosamente. Iemitsu lo guió colocando una mano sobre sus hombros, Reborn sintió el latido de su corazón contra sus oídos, no podía, realmente no podía hacerlo, estaba asustado, lamentaba ser tan cobarde, pero la realidad era que estaba asustado.

-No puedo… olvídalo… no puedo-.

-Claro que puedes-.

Dijo Iemitsu abriendo la puerta y metiéndolo con un ligero empujón, cuando Reborn sintió el impulsó se sintió encerrado, sin escapatoria. Caminaron a la sala, por fuera el chico parecía tranquilo, pero por dentro era un caos, estaba demasiado confundido y asustado como para hablar o detener sus pasos. Pasos ligeros se escucharon por la escalera y ambos voltearon hacia ese lugar.

-¡Papa! ¡Volviste demasiado temprano! ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¡Oh~ es un chico!-.

Reborn…

Quedo sin habla. Nana era una mujer hermosa, tenía el carisma de una madre, su sonrisa brillaba como un Sol, sus ojos grandes le mostraban paz y pureza. Era casi como ver una flor bailar, era sorprendentemente hermosa, cálida, tranquilizadora y radiante. Le irradio tanta confianza que incluso sonrió.

-Nana… él es Reborn, a partir de ahora vivirá aquí-.

-Mucho gusto, Nana-san… yo… soy hijo de un amigo de Iemitsu-san… Mucho gusto-.

-Oh~ ¡Eres un encanto! Ve arriba, toma la habitación que esta al fondo, segunda puerta a la derecha… dormirás ahí por este día. ¿Sí?-.

-Entendido-.

-Ve Reborn… tendrás el placer de dormir en mi cama, mientas hablo con Nana-.

-Oh cariño, déjalo. Reborn-kun parece agotado. ¡Corre y descansa!-.

Reborn aceptó la orden, subió las escaleras y se dirigió a la alcoba, se metió en las sabanas y se quedo dormido. Nana llegó temprano en la mañana y le levantó, le indico donde estaba el baño y donde habían colocado sus cosas, al parecer iba a tener habitación propia.

Fue a su habitación, Nana se disculpo por lo poco que estaba equipada, pero le prometió que en cuanto abrieran las tiendas iría a comprar lo necesario. Después de ducharse y cambiarse bajó a la sala, Iemitsu se encontraba ahí, sentado tomando el desayuno, se sentó a un lado del hombre y lo miro.

-¿Cómo pasaste la noche?-.

-Bien-.

-Ya veo… Hoy saldré con Nana a comprar lo necesario, el uniforme, ropa, objetos personales… muebles, tú sabes-.

-No es…-.

-Es necesario, porque ahora eres nuestro hijo-.

Reborn se sintió por primera vez, desde hace mucho tiempo, en casa.

-Tsu-kun-.

Escuchó la voz de Nana a sus espaldas y cuando volteo...

Reborn sintió un flechazo que se adentro desde sus ojos y llegó a su corazón.

-Su nombre es Reborn… se quedara con nosotros a partir de ahora. Reborn-kun tiene la misma edad que tú, hacedle sentir en casa, ¿ok?-.

Reborn lo miró, sus grandes ojos… quemaban, fue como si tuviera chocolate derretido, su rostro, lindo, hermoso, pronto tomó una sonrisa, era tan hermoso, sin duda las palabras de Iemitsu se quedaban cortas, ese niño no sólo era lindo, era maravilloso y hermoso. Cautivador, relajante, armonioso... era casi como tener un tranquilizante y a la vez un estimulante. Era irreal y a la vez sabía que era algo real, no podía creer que existiera alguien así.

-Mucho gusto, Reborn… Mi nombre es Tsunayoshi… ¡Encantado de conocerte!-.

Fue…

Amor a primera vista.

Todo en Tsuna lo hechizo, sus ojos, su pelo, su piel, su aroma, su sonrisa, su voz, sus movimientos, todo.

Y entonces…

La cuenta comenzó.

.

* * *

><p><strong>::<strong>

**.**

_Epilogo – Cero_

**.**

**::**

* * *

><p>Fue una relación que surgió con el simple hecho de mirarse.<p>

El comienzo fue por los ojos.

Reborn tenía una mirada que devoraba, Tsuna tenía una mirada que quemaba.

Luego fue por sus bocas.

Tomar la boca de Tsuna era como sentir un orgasmo bucal, era cálido, relajante… excitante. Cuando la boca de Reborn se acercaba a la suya era como sentir una llamarada, era cálido, excitante… desbordante.

Paso por sus cuerpos.

El contacto de piel contra piel… es probable que haya sido la mejor parte carnal. Reborn tenía miedo al contacto, pero con Tsuna todo fluyo, fue como si supiera lo que hacía… como si el cuerpo de Tsuna lo guiara hasta la gloria del placer. Tsuna no deseaba el contacto, pero cuando sintió el calor de Reborn fue algo que surgió por puro instinto, fue tímido al principio, pero después fue como si su cuerpo supiera lo que quería, donde lo quería y como lo quería. El contacto… fue mejor que nada.

Y al final fue en su corazón.

El calor que entró por sus ojos bajo lentamente, recorrió sus bocas, paseo por cada centímetro de su cuerpo y finalmente viajo por sus venas hasta depositarse en su corazón.

Cada vez que se miraban, cada vez que se besaban y cuando hacían el amor sentían un calor explotar en su interior.

Reborn… nunca había estado más feliz de la abrupta decisión que había tomado su madre.

Tsuna nunca había estado más feliz de las absurdas decisiones que tomaba su padre.

El final de la cuenta, sólo fue el preámbulo para el comienzo de su relación.

.

* * *

><p><em>Y así llegamos a CERO.<em>

_Espero les haya gustado este fic, es uno de mis favoritos… bueno, creo que todos (XD)._

_Gracias por todos los reviews y espero que Mizuki-chan haya disfrutado cada capitulo. ¡Que todos los hayan disfrutado!_

_Shao~ shao~_


End file.
